A Baby Adventure
by Curly Fry-Summer-Wildfire
Summary: Summer is a breeder and trainer. Trainers from all around Kanto come to pick one of her Pokemon eggs. The ones that don't get picked she keeps making them her own, unless trainers would like a trade. Chapter 6 Update; Summer finds herself in the midst of Team Shadow, what is she going to do? Ch.11 Update; Team Shadow receives a new member, who could it be? Rated PG-13, for violence
1. A Missing Egg

"Magby?" "Ty-Tyrogue!" "Pi-Pichu…Pi" "Riolu.""Ele-Ele-Elekid!" I roll over on my side and see my most recent baby Pokemon chatting away. "Come on guys…" I sigh. They all jumped out of their fur and then jumped on the bed. Magby stayed down and was tapping his foot multiple times. "Magby!" He said pointing to me in bed. They all crawled off and stood there shyly. I sat up and stretched. I heard a knock at my door, but my brother Thomas walked in anyway. His Persian rubbing his leg and walking in as well. Thomas has shaggy black hair and brown eyes He's 19 years old, he thinks he owns the house.

"Mom wants to talk to you." He turned around and left leaving my door open. Persian hissed at my Pokemon and then left as well. "Stupid Persian." I mumbled under my breath. I walked over to a door that led to my Nursery. It was really my closet but my mom extended it for me so it looked more like a room now. My Pokemon followed looking behind them just in case that stupid Persian came back. Once they were all in I closed the door. I had two cribs on either side of the room. They both held 3 pokemon eggs. I have a lamp shining down on them.

"You guys stay here, alright. I'll be right back." I say to my Pokemon. I petted them all on the head and then left, closing the door softly. I dressed myself quickly and then I open the door of my room instantly surrounded by noise. My mom's Lillipup and Purloin were chasing eachother around the house. Her Plusle and Minun were sitting on the table eating cantaloupe. Of course I didn't know where she was. The back door opened and Monferno came in, grabbing my hand and leading me through the chaos to the backyard. Mom was laying in the grass with her Sunflora next to her.

Looking up at the clouds, her Sunflora weaving flowers through her hair. I sat down next to her, "Do you know what's going on in there?" I ask. "Of course, that's why I'm out here." She looked over at me and smiled. "Sunflora!" Sunflora said in protest. "Oh sorry, Sunflora…" She looked up at the clouds once more. "Thomas said you needed to talk to me?" "Oh yes… Your Arcanine needs some attention. Why don't you take him for a walk through the woods?" Knowing her that was an order not a suggestion. "Alright, I will." I say. I looked over to the back of the garage. I made a house for my Arcanine in the back of the garage. Getting up I made my way back inside. Plusle and Minun were nowhere to be seen, but Lillipup and Purloin were asleep together on the coach. Monferno wasn't around either.

"Hmm." I say closing my door. I looked behind me to find the nursery door open a crack. "Oh no… not again." I walked in to find Plusle and Minun playing tag with the other baby-pokemon. "I suppose that's harmless." I say walking over to check on the Pokemon eggs. All three were a counted for. "They look good…" I then walk to the other side of the room to check on the other ones. "God, dang it!" One of the eggs were missing. "Stop!" I shout to all the Pokemon. They all froze and looked up at me.

I took a deep breath and say, "Who took an egg?" They all shrugged their shoulders and continued their game. I walk out of the nursery locking the door behind me. They can just stay in there for awhile. As I made my way to the door I hear something, "Ninetales…" I look over and Thomas's Ninetales is sitting on my bed. Ninetales had a note wrapped loosely around her neck. "May I?" I ask her reaching for the note. I untie it and start reading it.

_Summer__,_

_These __are __Riolu __right__? __That__'__s __what __I __remember __at __least__. _

_Here __you __can __have __my __Ninetales__, __I __don__'__t __like __her __anyway__. _

_I __already __left__, __so __you __can__'__t __have__ '__im __back__. _

_I __need __to __catch __my __flight __to __Unova__. _

_I__'__ll __call __ya __when __he __hatches__._

_Love __ya__, _

_Thomas__._

"You little…" I whisper angrily. I look up at his Ninetales, "If you are going to be my Pokemon you're going to have to have a nickname." I say to her. "Ninetales…" she says softly. "Hmm, come with me." I get up to leave, Ninetales follows pursuit. "My brother it so stupid. Don't worry Ninetales, I'll take good care of you." We walk through the house passing my mom making lunch and walk outside. I look behind me and stare at how pretty Ninetales is in the sun. I smile and continue walking to the back of the garage. Standing there is a small but big white wooden house that I built with the help of my little brother.

I knock on the door, "Archy?" The door opens and a beam of light shines on us. I walk in signaling to Ninetales to follow. His house is just one room but it looks fantastic. In the center is a rug that looks like a Pokeball. On the sides are pictures of us throughout the years. On the roof is a painting an artist did of us when I was in Unova with my brother. In the picture I'm standing next to Archy with my hand on his back and we are both looking off into the distance. Archy is on his back on the rug, just asking for a belly rub. He sees Ninetales though and is instantly up. He walks over to her and sniffs her, she does the same to him.

She was little smaller then her. "What do you think Archy? Isn't she pretty?" Archy looks over at me and seems to blush. "Haha! You big teddy bear!" I run over and give him a hug and then jump on his back. Ninetales walks around looking at the pictures. Arcanine follows her, he seemed curious about her. He sniffs one of her tails but Ninetales turns and snaps at him. "Arcanine!" he growls. "Ninetales…" she says angrily. "Hey, you two! Knock it off!" I get off Archy and step in between them. Arcanine looks at me and sits down but Ninetales is still aggressive. I look at Ninetales and approach her, no caution at all.

I've done this before with aggressive Pokemon. I have my hand out and slowly walk up to her. She growls at me but I keep on walking toward her. She starts to walk backwards away from me. I have a smirky smile but I follow her. Eventually her snarl goes away and she's just looking at me now, still walking backwards. We do this for a couple minutes until finally she sits down, I still walk up to her. She closes her eyes as I put my hand on her muzzle. I pet her fur down. She looks at me a sorry in her eyes somewhere.

"It's alright Ninetales…" I whisper to her. Arcanine walks up behind me and puts his warm nose on my other hand which is at my side. I take both of my hands away and give Arcanine a look. He keeps his head down and approached Ninetales. Ninetales looks at him. I sat down and watched. Arcanine put his head up slowly to her nose and she did the same to his. They both closed their eyes at the same time and touched noses. I could tell this was truly special and I loved every minute of it. They backed away from each other.

"Well, I'm glad you guys finally like each other because Ninetales is going to stay with you in here." I say to them both. "Arcanine…" He responds in confusion. "There's not enough room in the house." I tell him petting his head. "Besides, you need a little company in here." He looked over at Ninetales who was curled up on the rug, her ears were alert though. "Go get em tiger." I whispered to him and then got up and left. Right before I closed the door I looked behind me and saw Archy curl down next to her. "I need to get her a collar too." I say silently to myself. I walk back inside and my mom is sitting by the table reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask sitting down across from her. "A book about legendary pokemon. Thomas plans to get one some day, ha!" she laughs still reading. "Did you know Arcanine is a legendary Pokemon?" I told her. "Not anymore." she states turning the pages quite a bit. "Right here!" she gives me the book pointing to the Paragraph.

_Because __many __Officer __Jenny__'__s __have __Growlithe__'__s __and __many __professor__'__s __and __breeder__'__s __are __getting G__rowlithe__'__s__. __Growlithe __can __evolve __into __Arcanine __making __it __highly __populated__._

"See, not anymore." she smiles sarcastically. "Hmm. Whatever. Hey do you think we could go shopping for a collar for Ninetales?" "Ninetales? Isn't that Thomas's?" "Not anymore." I say simply. "I'm not going to ask. Sure honey we can go tomorrow." "Great!" I get up and go to my room. I unlock the nursery door and Plusle and Minun run out and start bouncing on my bed. "No! Get out!" I open the door and point out they squeak and zap each other running out. I plop onto bed relieved. I took out my phone and looked through it. Suddenly it started buzzing like crazy, it read. Amy.

"Hello?"

"Summer! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Well actually a lot has happened."

"Do explain…" she said curiously.

"Well my brother Thomas left this morning for Unova again. Guess what he took with him?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue…" Amy replies.

"He took an egg! That sneaky little…" I growled

"No… That's awful!"

"I know right! And then in return he left his Ninetales here saying I could have it because he took the egg. He basically abandoned his Pokemon! This Pokemon has probably been abandoned a dozen or more times."

"Oh my god… well at least you have a Ninetales now right?"

"Ha, yeah. She's really pretty and I hope to breed her with my Arcanine. I need to name her though. You know I name all my Pokemon."

"Yeah, it's adorable."

"What should I name her?"

"Oh boy… I have no idea."

"I was thinking Taylor, it sorta sounds like tail. You know what I mean?"

"It's different that's for sure."

"Ha, thanks. You're a big help." I say sarcastically.

"I try." she replies.

"Well I have to go and tell Ninetales then. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, see ya!" I closed my phone and hopped out of bed. Amy is my best friend, we started traveling together when we were 10, before the rules changed to 13.

"Lunch is in the fridge if you're hungry." Mom comments as I walk past, still reading the book. "No thanks." "Okay, but don't come crying to me saying your stomach hurts…" I laughed and walked outside. Knocking on the door, it creaked open. "Hey guys!" I walked in to find Archy and Ninetales running around together. "You two are silly." I sat down in the middle of the Pokeball. Arcanine came to a halt and rolled over onto his back. I gave him a well deserved belly rub. Ninetails walked over out of breath. "Oh Ninetales! I thought of a nickname for you. What do you think of Taylor?" Ninetales seemed to smile. "Ninetales!" she said happily. "Great! Archy and Taylor…"

"I think I'm going to sleep in here tonight. What do you guys think? Can I sleep in here?" "Arcanine!" he agreed. "Ninetales!" she accepted as well. "Awesome!" I rested my head down on Arcanine's shoulder. I looked up and Taylor's face appeared. I smiled and then got up. "I'm going to tell mom. See you guys later." Walking out the door and into my house. Mom was on the phone. I sat down at the table and listened.

"Logan, honey. You are doing fine. You said you caught a pokemon today. Well great! Keep it going." I laughed and mom glared at me. "Can I talk to him?" I ask her. She hands me the phone. "Maybe you can cheer him up." she whispers and then walks upstairs.

"Hey Logan. It's Summer."

"Summer! Oh my gosh, I don't know what to do! I caught a weedle today. He's pretty cool."

"That's great! What else did you do?"

"Well, that's it really. It took a long time, because it's pretty powerful but yeah."

"Oh it's pretty powerful huh?"

"Okay, well. Maybe not to you but to me. Weedle's don't take that long to evolve into a Beedrill so he will be super powerful someday. You just wait!"

"Well yeah, I sorta have to now don't I?

"Um well, yeah…Oh Summer. Can you please come and join me?" he begged.

"Logan you're doing fine. Make some friends or something, seriously." I laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. How's Thomas? Did he leave yet?"

"Yeah he left this morning, guess what he left with?"

"What do you mean? I don't know."

"He left with one of my eggs!"

"Ha ha! Seriously? Wow."

"I let it go though because he gave me his Ninetales. So now I can breed Arcanine."

"Oh gross, but it's cool that you have a Ninetails now. You should totally train to be epically powerful and then beat Thomas's pokemon with it. Rub it in his face!"

"Ha! Typical 12 year old…" I sighed

"Shut up! I'm off to a great start. I know more than these stupid 13 year olds do."

"That's because you grew up around Pokemon, dumb dumb."

"Yeah that's true…What did you name Ninetales?"

"Oh that's right. I named her Taylor and she liked it."

"Well that's good."

"How's Riolu?" I asked him

"Oh he's great! I love Riolu! I can't wait for him to evolve!"

"Hey now! That's not what it's all about. He's your first Pokemon. That makes him special. So that means you better treat him special." I said sternly

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry. Thank you once more for giving him to me. He really is awesome."

"Yeah I believe you. Well I have to go and talk to mom."

"Okay. I'll probably call again tomorrow. See ya!"

"Bye Logan!"

Logan has blond hair and bright blue eyes. He's super sneaky and got into a lot of trouble with Professor Oak when he was little. I heard a click on the other line and put moms phone down on the counter. I then walked up stairs and into the sitting room up there where she usually was. There were two coaches in there. All of her Pokemon were sitting on it except Monferno and Sunflora. they were on either side of mom on the middle coach. "Hey mom. I decided to sleep by Arcanine tonight. Thought I would just tell you." "Okay sweetie." I bet they were watching Pokemon E.R. One of moms new favorite shows. "See you in the morning." I walked down stairs and into my room grabbing anything I need. I made my way to the back door.

The backyard was lit up by the moon. _An __Umbreon __could __evolve __right __now __in __our __backyard__._ I thought laughing at how ridiculous that sounded. My stuff was dragging in the grass but I didn't care. I knocked and then walked in anyway. Archy and Taylor were curled up in a circle together. I smiled at them both and then camped out next to them. Making Arcanine my pillow. "Goodnight guys." I yawned. I clapped twice and then the lights turned off. I rolled over and slowly closed my eyes.


	2. Journal Entry

I open my eyes to find Taylor and Archy looking down at me.

"Mmm, you guys are weird." I say and then roll over on my side. My brown curly hair sprawled out everywhere. "Arcanine!" Archy barked at me.

"What?!" I look up and my mom is standing there.

"Do you wanna go shopping or what? Do you know what time it is?" I look at my watch and it read, 11:12.

"Oh my gosh! I really slept in." I stood up and my mom grabbed my things.

"Come on Taylor. You're coming along. Sorry Archy, maybe next time." I pet him on the head and then Taylor followed mom and I out.

"You never took him for a walk yesterday." My mom states.

"Nope. That's because I recieved Taylor randomly yesterday."

"True, but you're going to take him today after shopping."

"Yep." I told Taylor to wait outside while I put my stuff away and changed quick. I walked outside and mom is talking to a boy. I walked over and saw that is was Charlie with his Houndour. Charlie is my little brother's best friend he must have turned 13 today.

"Hey Charlie!" I wave walking over.

"Hey Summer, I just wanted to talk to you about getting a Pokemon."

"Oh yeah, wait. Do you want a baby Pokemon or an egg?"

"A baby Pokemon."

"Ah, wait here and I'll grab them." I turned and walked back inside. Walking into my room and opening the nursery, all of them looked up at me innocently.

"Come on guys, one of you are getting a new home today." I turned around and walked back. All of them ran in front of me in excitement. They halted when they reached the door though. "What's the matter? Nervous?" I walked through them and down the steps. Pichu followed and then the rest followed pursuit. They lined up in front of Charlie and looked up at him. Every single one of them making the cutest face. They've all done this before, but none of them were chosen. "Wow, electric and fighting?" He asks.

"Yep. My brothers convinced me." He laughed at that and then looked at them all.

"I think I want him." he points to Chester or Pichu.

"Ah, Chester step forward." Chester stepped forward eagerly.

"What'll he evolve to?" Charlie asks.

"He evolves into a Pikachu. He's a tricking type of Pokemon, Pichu's. His name is Chester." "Yeah I like him." I handed him over Pichu's Pokeball, sealing the deal. The other four baby-pokemon started mumbling in anger marching back inside.

"Pichu!" Pichu ran back giving them all hugs and goodbyes. They probably responded with good lucks and goodbyes. He then ran back to Charlies side. Charlie smiled down at him and then said, "Chester, return."

"Thanks, Summer. I have to go catch up with Logan now. Do you know where he is by any chance?"

"All I know is that he hasn't reached the city yet. So he's probably in the forest somewhere." "Great. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" Charlie waved goodbye and then ran toward the main path into the forest. I closed the backdoor and then joined my mom on the sidewalk. We started heading to the Poke-Mart.

"I don't know how you do it." my mom mumbles.

"I'm glad he didn't choose Riolu, Logan already has one." I say.

"Ah, that's true. Are you going to go on an adventure anytime soon? Or are you just going to stay here for the summer? Maybe go back to school! That would be nice." My mom dreams to herself.

"Ha! Right… go back to school. I don't think so. We're allowed to leave school at 13 or ten in my case, to start our adventure and most people do and don't go back."

"Well you're not like most people now are you?" She retorts.

"True." I say simply. "Still not going back to school." I add.

"Darnit…" We keep on walking, Poke-Mart is about 5 blocks away from my house. We eventually make it to Poke-Mart. There's a rule about no Pokemon above 6 feet, so Arcanine wouldn't have made it in anyway. There was a Rhydon waiting outside for it's trainer unable to go in.

"Mm, poor Rhydon." I whisper walking past. We walk in and head for the collar section. The right side is the girl section and the left side is the boy section, to make it easy.

"She needs something to match her fur and it obviously need to be fire-resistant." My mother states looking at the different collars. It was separated from type, Fire-type was the second so we needed to walk down the aisle a bit. There were quite a few other trainers there. There were 2 little girls together with their Pokemon. They both had Eevees but one Eevee was grey.

"Do you know what's up with that Eevee?" I asked walking past.

"Ah, yes. That Eevee is shiny. That's all kids want now a days. Shiny Pokemon, stupid children." "Shiny Pokemon…" I whispered under my breath in confusion.

"mHmm…" Mom said now walking past a Boy with his Vulpix next to him. Taylor looked down at the Vulpix as we passed. "Ninetales…" she said curiously.

"No way! A Ninetales!" The boy ran over to us.

"How long did it take you to evolve your Vulpix?" He asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter how long. Your Vulpix will evolve someday, it doesn't matter when. Just as long as you take care of your Pokemon." I said and then kept on walking. When we were out of earshot I said,

"I hate kids that only care about evolving there Pokemon. It's annoying."

"I know what you mean." Mom said. We arrived at the beginning of the fire-type collars not to far away from the boy.

"What about black?" My mom asks.

"Mm, no. Archy's is black." I respond.

"Hm, what about orange. The same color as the tip of her tails?"

"Oh that's good!" I grab the orange one.

"What do you think Taylor? Orange?" She sniffed it and then slipped her head through. It was really loose so I tightened and then took the tag off so we could buy it yet she could wear it out. . "She looks great." Mom commented.

"Indeed she does…" We walked to the check out. The two girls were waiting in line with their parents, laughing at silent jokes and whispering to each other.

"That was Amy and you a long time ago." Mom said pointing to them. I gave her a look and then gave the clerk the tag to the collar. I scrounged in my bag to find my money and then held the clerk my money, finally noticing it was a friend.

"No way! Spencer?" I asked.

"Ah that's who it is. I couldn't put a name on that face." My mom commented. I gave her another look and then looked back at him. Spencer had short brown hair and brown, almost black eyes. "Hey Summer. How have you been?" He asked ringing up my change.

"Great! How about you?"

"Well okay. My mom made me get a job. My cousin works here so he helped me out." He gave me back my change.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." I said.

"Yep, bye." I walked out of the store Ninetales following and mom bringing up the rear.

"That's the boy you had a crush on right?" Mom chirped out.

"Mom! No! I have never had a crush on anybody!" I stormed down the sidewalk.

"If you say so." She shouts back. I obviously arrived first and stormed into Archy's house, wrapping my arms around him.

"Arcanine?" He said confused.

"Ninetales!" Taylor responded.

"Ar-Arcanine?" Taylor shook her head at him and then walked over to me. She licked away my tears.

"I hate parents for always figuring things out." I said plainly. I got up and made my way to the door.

"I'm going to check on the baby Pokemon. See you guys later." I closed the door behind me and walked into my house. I heard creaking upstairs telling me mom was home. I strided into my Room closing the door gently behind me. All of the baby Pokemon were asleep on my bed. "Aww, you guys are too adorable." I whisper opening the Nursery door and closing it softly with a click. I look around the nursery and eventually sit on my rolly chair. The floor was polished wood and the walls were white. They had pictures of all the Baby-Pokemon I gave away, with there names in cursive underneath. On either side were the cribs and in the middle was my desk with my laptop and Breeder Reader. I turned on the Laptop and then I put on my headset and looked into the camera on my Laptop. A screen appeared before me, it showed me. Curly haired 15, almost 16 year old Summer. I could never figure out what color my eyes were. My birth certificate may say blue but on some days they appeared grey or even green. I talked into the headset.

"Journal, 24th of August

Started off with 3 Riolu and 3 Pichu's", I laughed

"Brother stole one Riolu, knocks me down to 2 Riolu and 3 Pichu's" I clicked on a couple thing's bringing up the eggs heartbeat and condition.

"All seem healthy…" I said reading through.

"Eggs take 26 days to hatch. That leaves 2 more days until breach." I pause

"Everything looks in the clear, but you can never be too sure…" I say noticing one Riolu was cold.

"The next selection of Pokemon eggs will be Vulpix and Growlithe." I say with a smile.

"Foolish Brother…" I whisper knowing the recording caught it.

"Need to catch the hatching on tape. Have forgotten the past couple of times." I say with a smirk

I look into the camera, "This concludes Journal Entry." With that I disappear on screen.

I walk over to the Riolu's crib grabbing one of the small blankets and putting it over the middle Egg. Where it was missing it's mate next to it.

"Much better." I say and then walk back to the Laptop to make sure. Everything was perfect, "Great! Now just have to wait for 2 days to pass. Simple enough." I close my Laptop and set down my headset on top. I hear a soft knock at my door. I open it a crack.

"Why don't you take Arcanine for a walk now?" My mom whispers

"Okay." I say. I could never stay mad at my mom, she always had great idea's. I closed the door softly and then deciding on taking a shower first. The bathroom was right across from my bedroom. Grabbing a towel I made my way into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then walked into my room and got dressed. My hair dried quick as I walked outside to get Arcanine. I knocked on the door and then walked in. Taylor was curled up in a ball in the corner while Archy was watching the door.

"Hey, Archy. Wanna go for a walk?" He stood up and walked toward me.

"I miss our daily walks… What happened?" I said as I closed the door behind us. Archy shrugged his shoulders and I laughed. We crossed the road and entered the forest, following a trail Archy and I made when we were younger.

"How long do you think Logan will last in the wild?" I asked jokingly. Archy smiled, shrugging his shoulders again.

"Ha! Not that long… I know…But he's actually not that bad."

"Arcanine!" He said happily

"He's going to make if far in the Pokemon world. How far? I have no… clue…" I sighed.

"Ar-Ar-Arcanine!" Archy laughed.

We reached the cave where Archy and I have slept in multiple times. The cave is a dead end, we found out the hard way running away from Beedrill when we first started this adventure, about 6 years ago. We walked in and sat down on the hard stone and looked at the setting sun. I leaned on Archy's shoulder, resting my head down. A Pidgey flew over and perched on a tree nearby watching us. Even more flew over and sat down on the branches of the tree. A pretty Butterfree flew past us. A Spearow flew over and perched on a branch across from the Pidgey. Many other's followed pursuit. I smiled this was a perfect night.

The sun disappeared and the full moon took it's place along with the stars. I stood up, Archy did as well. I climbed on his back and he ran back home. Once we arrived I opened the door to let him in giving him a hug in the process.

"Goodnight Archy…" I said as he walked in. I closed the door and then walked inside. The house was pitch dark, but I've never been afraid of the dark and I could make it to my room with ease. I opened the door to a bright light. My pokemon were bouncing on the bed laughing. I sighed.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" They all looked up me like they were in trouble and then got off immediately. I walked over to the nursery and opened the door. They all walked in single file.

"Goodnight!" I said cheerfully

"Magby! Riolu! Elekid! Tyrogue!" They all said at once. I laughed and closed the door. I put my Pjs on, flicked the light off and crawled into bed. With a deep sigh I slipped into sleep, dreaming about hatching Pokemon eggs.


	3. Goodbye

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, started writing a real book and just got caught up in it. Now I have writers block with it so I finished this chapter for you. Enjoy.**

I woke up with a mighty yawn, my arms stretching above my head knocking over a picture on the head of the bed. Instead of picking it up right away I rolled over and brought the blanket above my shoulder. Sleep was not coming as I heard banging and muffled screeching from the wall behind me.

"Now what's going on?" I said throwing the blanket over and hopping out of bed. I opened the nursery door cautiously and looked through the crack. Sparks and Ty were rolling around punching each other and Blue was trying to break them apart, to no avail. Maggy was taking care of the baby Pokemon to the best of her ability.

"Freeze! All of you." I said opening the door. They all froze and then ran toward me in a single file line.

"Guess what guys… were going on an adventure." They all jumped up and ran around. I opened the door and they ran out. I let them out of my room while I got dressed. I put on my favorite sleeveless light blue shirt and then I zipped up my bright red trainer shirt I bought myself a while ago. Sliding into my raggedy jean shorts I walked out of my room. My mom stood in front of my door with my backpack in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

"You promise to call me every day?" "Mom. I'm practically 16." "Not yet, right now you're my baby." She brought me into a hug and I accepted it, kissing her on the cheek. I took my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, then took the water bottle out of her hands. "I'll try to catch up with Logan." "I'm sure he would love that." Mom replied,

"I have to come back in for the eggs. I was just going to get the wagon on Archy." I told her walking past her toward the back door.

"Oh alright." She laughed. Outside there was a big crowd of Pokemon of all sizes. Archy and Taylor were in the back sitting next to the wagon. I set my backpack and water bottle down and then I walked through the smaller Pokemon to them.

"Hey Archy. Ready to go on another adventure?" "Arcanine!" He barked happily. I grabbed the wagon and walked behind him.

"Can you kneel for me?" He got down on his knees and waited patiently. I put the two metal rods on either side of him and then put together the black Velcro straps around his waist and back. The wooden wagon screeched in protest as he stood up. I made the wagon myself a couple years ago when I first started transporting my Pokemon eggs. For how old it is, I'm surprised it's still standing.

"Come on, let's grab the eggs." He followed me through the crowd to the door where I told him to wait. My mom was baking again, it smelled like pancakes. I kept on walking to the nursery and grabbed the two Riolu eggs in my arms. Very carefully I grabbed a blanket so they didn't get damaged in the wagon. Walking back I dropped the blanket in the wagon. Monferno jumped into the wagon and laid it down so it covered the whole entire bottom of the wagon.

"Thank you Monferno." I said. He took one of the eggs out of my arms and set it down in the corner and I set the other one next to it. I turned and walked back inside, Monferno ran ahead of me. Before I could enter the kitchen Monferno handed me a plate of pancakes. I smiled and took them out of his hands.

"I was wondering what he was doing with that." Mom said as I entered the dining room. "I guess he won't let me finish my work without eating first." I sat down next to her.

"He's so smart. I don't want him to evolve, ever." "I don't think you get a say in that. He'll evolve when he wants to." I told her.

"I know… Sometimes I actually wish he was a Chimchar once more. Not right now though." She laughed. I finished the pancakes, put my dishes in the sink and then entered the nursery once more. Monferno followed me, I grabbed two of the eggs and he grabbed the last one. Monferno set the egg down in between the two Riolu and then took one of them out of my arms. He started the second row with this one setting it down along the edge. I put the last one down on the other side.

"Nice job Monferno." I said "Monferno!" He raised his hand and I gave him a high five. Archy walked forward out of the way of the steps and sat down in the driveway. I walked back into the house and sat down next to Mom.

"You going to drop off the eggs?" "Yeah. Just taking a breather first." I laughed. She smiled rubbing my hair and putting it behind my ear.

"Thomas called. He said the egg hatched. Which I find a little unnerving considering your other eggs haven't hatched yet. Do you know what's up with that?" She said taking her hand away from my hair. "No… that doesn't make any sense at all. They should all hatch tomorrow."

"That's what I thought! This is really odd." She said astonished. "Well I have to go, see you soon." I gave her a hug and then walked outside to Archy. I petted his head, my baby Pokémon ran up and hopped into the wagon like they usually do.

"I guess you guys can come along" We then started walking down the driveway onto the sidewalk. There were many cars parked on the side of road. There was one truck park on the other side of the road by the forest. I saw a dark silhouette sitting in the driver's seat.

"Come on Archy." I said giving the truck a look. I've never seen that thing here before, that's weird… We were a couple houses away when I saw Professor Oaks Lab in view. I walked in and Archy followed up the slope. We walked through the windy hallway to finally end up at the end where he usually was. I knocked but opened it anyway to find Professor Oak talking to a boy. He looked about the same age as me, maybe older and he had an Umbreon at his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor Oak. I just came to drop off my latest batch of eggs, I didn't know you were meeting with anybody." I said politely.

"Oh it's alright Summer, come over and meet Connor." I walked in fully and Archy was able to walk in all the way. My baby Pokémon were instantly out of the wagon and surrounding Oak. I approached Connor anyway, ignoring my own Pokémon.

"Hi I'm Summer." I brought out my hand and he just looked at it. "Royalty doesn't need to shake hands." He retorted.

"Royalty, huh? Maybe in Unova, but not here." I noticed his bag that had a Unova region symbol on it. He glared at me but didn't say anything more. Pro. Oak settled my Pokemon down somehow and walked over to us.

"Connor is in the somewhat famous royal family of Ty's" "Oh we are famous!" Connor corrected. "Ha. Not here you are, I've never heard of you and that's saying something." I said crossing my arms and leaning on one leg. "What kind of gibberish are you speaking?" He asked rudely.

"Summer is- uh, actually pretty famous in Kanto Connor." Professor Oak said wearily. "Oh really. What are you? By that I mean occupation." He asked curiously. I didn't really trust this guy and I didn't trust his Pokemon either.

"I'm a breeder, but I also train." I told him, motioning to my Pokemon. "What is that?" He said pointing at Sparks, my Elekid. "That's my Elekid." "I demand to have it."

"Wow, wow, wow. I don't know how things are over in Unova, very well that is, but this is _my_ Pokémon. If you want it then you have to trade me for it." He looked down at his side at his Umbreon who just looked back at him.

"This is my very first Pokemon, my family would shun me if I traded it." "Then I guess you're not getting this Elekid." I told him and then turned around to Archy who was waiting patiently.

"Where do you want the eggs Professor?" I asked grabbing one from the wagon. "By the starter podium is fine Summer." Oak waved his hand toward the podium that had three Pokeball's on it in a triangle form. I set it down and then went back and grabbed the rest. Connor watched me the whole time, his signature glare piercing my every move. The eggs were in a half circle around the podium facing the lab front doors.

"I'm going to go Professor Oak. It was great seeing you, I'm going to start another adventure through Kanto and maybe make it to Sinnoh; we'll have to see." I gave him a hug and then gave my Pokémon the command to get into the wagon. "It was nice meeting you Connor. See you around." I walked out of the doors and Archy followed.

"What do you think of him Archy? Isn't Connor weird?" Archy looked at me and nodded his head, "Arcanine!" "I'm glad I'm not the only one." We were about three houses away when I saw something, immensely odd, a man was hugging mom. She was struggling to get him off but it wasn't working.

"Mom!" I ran but it wasn't working. I was engulfed in what seemed like blue aura, everything slowed down. "Mom!" She couldn't hear me in here. Archy was next to me, moving at the same speed as me, so it wasn't just me standing still. I thought fast, a person can't do this, it had to be a Pokémon. I looked around walking in circles.

That's when I saw it, the pulse of the blue aura. I walked as fast as I could to the source, the white truck. It felt like ages, I was going so slowly. I never noticed the man unattached from mom and headed toward me. I was only about a 5 feet away, I reached for the handle, but I didn't make it. He touched my arm and the connection was broken and I could move at the right speed again. I grabbed his arm that was holding mine and twisted it around, he fell to the ground.

"No, Summer!" Mom ran over and helped him up. "Who is this?!" I asked her as he up and brushing himself off. He was coughing from the hard fall but he managed to get out, "I'm your father."

"What?! You? You're the one that abandoned mom?" I must have looked furious because he took a step back. "Unfortunately, yes…" He said rubbing his arm that I twisted.

A Smeargle appeared at his side, clutching his shorts. "Smeargle?" It looked up at him and he petted its head. "I brought Mary, I mean your Mother a Smeargle." He said with a snap of his fingers. The back of his truck open and a Lucario walked out holding a baby Smeargle. The one clutching his shorts had a blue tipped tail and this one had a red tipped tail.

"You!" I pointed at Lucario. I knew what they could do, I had one myself. Lucario put the Smeargle down and then went back to the truck. He didn't enter it though he came back and then he was joined by a, Growlithe, Glaceon, Liepard, and Luxray. The Growlithe was really young and playful, he ran at Archy and danced around him in a circle a couple times.

"Impressed?" He said motioning to all of his Pokemon. "No. I have two out of the six, one of them fully evolved." I motioned to Archy behind me. "Who else do you have?"

"Come out guys!" I told all of my Pokemon. Maggy came out first and ran to my side. Ty followed, coming a little slower than the rest. Sparks the bigger one came next falling over at my feet and lastly Blue came over standing in front of me looking at Lucario. He had his hands on his hips giving Lucario the assessment he usually gives, to anybody.

"Well would you look at that." He bend down to take a closer look at all my Pokemon. "Let me guess. You're a breeder." I gave him a look, he's my dad but he doesn't know anything about me. "Who are you, really?" I asked sort of rudely.

"Summer!" Mom interrupted. He stood up and looked me in the eyes, "I'm your father, I swear." "Mom, is he?" I turned to her, she had the female Smeargle in her hands. "Yes Summer, he really is. His name is Ritz."

"Why did you leave?" I turned back to him sharply. "Um well, it's sort of complicated." "Oh I can handle it, spill it, Ritz." He looked angry at first but changed to an understanding look. "Why don't we go inside and I'll explain everything." He said motioning to the open door of our house. Purrloin and Lillipup were chasing each other around the house.

"Fine, I need to get the wagon off Archy anyway. Come on guys." I walked up the drive way and everyone followed. Ritz and Mom entered the house and I went to the back and undid the wagon. I put it in the garage and then told Archy to go to his house. I walked in and put my other Pokemon in my room.

I plopped down on the chair across from them and waited. "Well, Marilyn and I got married, shortly afterward, we had Thomas. I could handle it for the first year, but then I don't really know what happened, I became bored I guess doing the same thing over and over again each day. I became sloppy, changing his diaper or playing with him, it just wasn't good. That's how I was for the next year." He paused thinking.

"When he turned three I left on an adventure to the newly found Unova Region. It felt great Summer. Going out into the world, finding out new things, battling with Pokemon, I had a blast." He looked happy explaining the fun he had. "I returned two years later and we had you. I didn't know how I would act around another baby, so I left right away." He stopped once again, his face looked crushed, like it was hurting him trying to explain.

"Three years later I returned again and we had Logan, again I left right away. Now of course I never planned on being gone this long but, I haven't been back for 12 years." He looked down at his feet where his Smeargle was sitting playing with the other Smeargle.

"What and now you decide to show up? Where have you been?" I asked, I could tell mom was thinking the same thing. She looked mad, but she wasn't trying to show it. She was really happy he was back and that's what she was showing.

"I've been in Unova doing things that is hard to explain right now, but it will over time." I didn't really have a reply for that one. We sat in silence for a while and then I stood up suddenly.

"Well I need to go, I've been planning this for a while. See you, I guess…" I waved to Ritz and then turned to leave. Mom was up and sped over to give me a hug. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Call me alright." She whispered and then detached. "Of course. Bye Mom." I kissed her on the cheek and then left for good this time. I walked outside to the setting sun, all of my Pokemon siting in a line. I took out there Pokeballs and walked down the line putting them in, even Archy and Taylor.

I put them on my belt and then grabbed my backpack and water. I took the secret passage to the cave and walked in deeply, as far as I could. "Grrurr…" I stopped when I heard a loud noise echo off the walls of the cave.

"Oh boy…" I whispered. I took out my flashlight just in case and crept forward. It became louder and louder with each step I took. I knew because of the mental image in my head that after this next turn, the cave ended. My humanly night vision was already intact and I could just make out a big boulder ahead of me just before the turn. I walked over and sat down quietly, taking a couple deep breaths. I listened in to see if there were any more noises. I didn't hear anything, actually it deathly quiet, it was starting to freak me out.

_Don't do it Summer…_ I thought as my thumb went mighty close to the button of the flashlight. I took a giant breath and flicked it on.

**I know, cliff hanger! Sorry. There just super easy to write and this chapter is pretty long.**


	4. Tiny

**Thanks Airenee for the great review. That's one of my weak spots, it's a working process. :P**

Standing in front of me almost 5 feet tall was a Nidoking. I slowly looked up at him and saw something that changed my mind. He had the same look as Ritz did, the look of a worried father. I reached for my belt and took off Maggy. I touched the button on the top and she came out. She took one look at Nidoking and ran behind me.

"See I have babies of my own. I would never hurt yours. I'm actually a breeder, I can help you if something is wrong." He went down onto all fours and looked into my eyes. He nodded his head toward the back of the cave. I stood up, brushing myself off and turning the corner. Curled up in a ball is a Nidoqueen and two baby Pokemon fast asleep in front of her. There was an egg sitting in the middle of them, radiating a bright light that I've never seen before.

"Wow…" I gasped kneeling in front of the family. The mother opened her eyes and gave me a look and then looked at the Nidoking who smiled at her. I reached forward slowly and touched the egg. The Nidoqueen snapped her eyes toward me and started growling. Maggy squeaked and hid behind me once more.

"I would never hurt your eggs Nidoqueen, I'm a Pokemon breeder, and I'm here to help." She closed her eyes letting me pick up the egg. I set it down in front of me and took out my laptop and Egg Reader. I connected the Reader to the laptop and opened it. The screen was pitch black until I put my hand up to the camera and it appeared on screen. I put on my headphones and then put the reader on the egg very carefully.

"Journal Entry." I said into the microphone. My camera light turned on so my laptop could see me. Behind me the whole scheme was playing out. The glowing egg, the mother, father and two baby Pokemon.

"Today I was stopped by a Nidoking father, he is worried about his egg that was supposed to hatch probably yesterday or the day before." I brought up the eggs reading and statistics.

"The reader says the egg is really warm, extremely warm and its heart beat is really fast." I've never seen this before so I didn't know how to act.

That's when it happened, the eggs light grew even brighter, almost blinding and the egg disappeared in it.

"Oh my…" I covered my eyes and looked away. The light started to fade and I looked around at it and sitting there fast asleep was a female Nidoran. It was a lot smaller than the other one though and it had different markings on it, it was special. The Nidoran had bigger spots and a lot more of them too. The Nidoqueen just looked at it. For some reason she looked disappointed…

"She's alright now Nidoqueen. Here." I picked her up gently and brought her over to her mother. Nidoqueen just looked away and fell back asleep. She doesn't like it… I thought looking at the tiny Nidoran.

"Really?" I said softly to Nidoqueen. She snuffed and curled her babies toward her, except the newly hatched one. Nidoking walked over and looked at me. He looked hurt, he glanced at his mate and then back at me. I could tell he was grateful for me being here and he loved the baby but his mate didn't.

I picked up the small Nidoran and held her in my arms. I looked at the Nidoking, "I'll take great care of her, I promise." He nodded and then went over to his mate, laying down and drifting to sleep. I packed up my things and left, returning Maggy as I ran out of the cave, holding the Nidoran close to my body.

"Archy come out!" Archy came out of his Pokeball on my belt and stood before me. When he saw my arms were full he knelt down so I could climb on.

"We need to go to the Pokemon Center, fast." I held onto him and the Nidoran as he sprinted at top speed toward the nearest Pokemon Center. It was probably close to midnight by now but I knew the Center was open 24/7. We slowed down as we came into the city and walked quickly through it to the center of the town where the Pokemon Center always was. I hopped off and ran the rest of the way anxiety bursting my speed. The Pokemon Center doors slid open and I ran to the counter.

"Oh my! What's wrong? Summer?" "Hi Nurse Joy. I entered a cave where a Nidoking and Nidoqueen were and they had this unhatched egg, but it was glowing like it should hatch, well I connected it to my laptop and it hatched. Can you please check this Nidoran for me?" She took the Nidoran out of my arms and walked through the slid doors toward the operating room. I followed like I always do, she didn't mind.

She did the usual checkup and smiled toward me. "This Nidoran is perfectly healthy, it's just a late bloomer." "But why hasn't its eyes opened yet?" I said looking down at the sleeping Nidoran. "That I'm afraid I do not know. They should open soon though." She picked up the Nidoran and handed her to me.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, I guess I was just worried." I petted her pointy ears. "It's alright Summer. Would you like to sleep here tonight?" She walked me down to the basement where they always had beds for trainers.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." "Of course Summer, anytime." She walked back up the stairs leaving me alone in a big room full of bunk beds. I sat down on the nearest one and let my backpack slid off my back onto the bed. I set the Nidoran down gently and looked at her, she was so pretty and different.

"I think I'll call you Tiny." I smiled stroking her ears. Her eyes flew open and looked at me. I froze, how would I know how a wild baby Pokemon would act, I've never encountered one before. She got up and walked toward me and nuzzled my hand.

"I bet you're hungry. Let's see what my mom has packed me." I opened my backpack and grabbed the bag of Pokemon food my mom packed for me. I took out a couple pieces and gave them to her. She ate them quickly and just looked at me, begging for more.

"Oh alright." I said taking a handful this time and setting it down in front of her. I took out my own sandwich and ate along with her. That's when I heard something, it sounded far away, distant.

"Squirtle…" "Shhh!" I set my sandwich down and stood up ready to walk into the next room. I heard the springs of the bed behind me release as Tiny joined me at my side. I crept forward and looked around the corner. Sitting there in her pink Pajama's and a Squirtle in her lap, was a girl.

"Um…Hi." She said with a little wave. I walked in and approached her, "Hi, I'm Summer. Who are you?" "Oh uh, I'm Mia." She stood up sharply her Squirtle almost falling out of the bed. I snickered unintentionally, "How old are you?"

"I'm 15, I just started with Pokemon. I stayed in school a little longer, because well… honestly I'm a little afraid of Pokemon." "Really? You seem fine with Squirtle." "Yeah… I guess I'm more nervous than afraid." "Nido!" Tiny barked at Squirtle. "Hey, be nice!" I told her. She looked up at me and then sat down.

"How do you know what they're thinking?" Mia asked. "I don't really know, I guess by the tone of their voices." I said looking down at Tiny "Wow… How long have you been, well, out here in the wild world of Pokemon?" "Five years." I said simply like it was no big deal.

"Oh my goodness!" She sat down on the bed. "Wait so… you started when you were ten?!" She added "Yep, I'm also fifteen." I sat down on the bed next to her and we sat there in silence. Tiny decided to run around the room, burning off energy.

"Why are you still awake?" I asked eventually. "Oh I'm just nervous I guess, what about you?" "Well I just hatched this little lady." I said looking over at Tiny. "I guess I'm not tired after all this excitement." I added. "But then again I haven't tried to fall asleep at all, maybe I should… I'll see you in the morning." I stood up and walked into my room, Tiny running over to catch up. She jumped into bed before I could and curled up on the pillow.

I smiled and plopped down on the bed next to it instead. Even though I said I wasn't tired I fell asleep instantly, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Shiny Pokemon

I don't know what happened but I woke up on the hard wooden floor. I stretched, everything being sore from sleeping on the ground. I looked over to the bed next to me and Tiny was gone.

"Oh no." I jumped up and grabbed my backpack. I ran to the next room, Mia was also gone. Before I left to the next room I noticed a note on her bed.

_Hey Summer,_

_It was nice to meet you and I'm sure we will meet again._

_Bye!_

_Mia K._

She didn't seem like the type to steal a Pokemon, but I didn't really know. I put the note in my pocket and ran upstairs into the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was there helping a little boy with his Staryu. I walked over and waited to get her attention.

"Chansey!" A Chansey came up to me with a smile, like always. "Hey Chansey. You wouldn't by any chance know where my Nidoran is?" I asked curiously.

"Chansey!" Chansey waved her arms around, turned and left. I looked over at Nurse Joy and then followed her. Chansey walked through the operating doors and down a bright lit up hallway. She stopped at a door and waved her arms at it. "Chansey!"

"Thanks Chansey!" I said walking through the doors. Inside the room was a large group of sick and bandaged up Pokemon. There were two isles of them and a space in the middle for anyone to walk down. I walked through searching each bed with no sign of Tiny. I was going to give up when I reached the very last bed. On it is a green Espeon and Tiny, who was talking to it.

"A green Espeon?" I walked over to get a closer look. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I heard a voice say to the right of me. I looked over but nothing was there. "Who's there?" I asked. A little girl walked out of the shadows an Umbreon at her side. The Umbreon had blue rings instead of yellow and yellow eyes instead of red.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I can ask the same thing to you." She snapped. "Get away from my Espeon!" She ran over and stood before her Espeon defensively. "I'm just here to grab my Nidoran." I picked up Tiny and held her close. The little girl looked like she was 8 and stood to be 3 feet something, maybe 4. "Can I ask who you are?" "My name is Minnie Tyler!" She said proudly. Her clothes looked like it was hand stitched.

"Minnie Tyler?" "Yeah…" She said nervously. "Why? What's wrong with it?" "Nothing, it's just unique." I said a little confused. "What's your name?" "I'm Summer." "How old are you?" She asked right away. "I'm fifteen." "Really! I'm thirteen." "Really?" She sure didn't look like it. "Yes! Why do you ask?" "Um, well…" I didn't really know how to say this without her taking offence.

"You can say it, I know. I'm really short and I look like I'm seven." She looked like she wanted to cry. "Espeon…" Her Espeon said faintly. She turned around and petted her Espeon slowly. "What happened?" I asked coming over.

"There's this new evil group called Team Shadow that has dark-type Pokemon or any Pokemon that is dark in color. They captured her because she's a Shiny Pokemon and abused her. I found there base and freed her along with all of my Pokemon, other than Umby. I found him in an ally when I was seven. She petted the Umbreon next to her. Espeon was the one that was heavily abused and close to fainting." She explained to me.

"Wow…" I felt like I knew her a little better now. She rescued abused "Are you an orphan?" I asked quietly. "Maybe. I just chose to be most of the time." "Right now, with you, I do though." She smiled. The door behind us slid open and Nurse Joy walked in.

"Summer, you're still here?" "Yeah, I lost Tiny here." I said motioning to my Nidoran. "Nidoran!" Tiny said happily. "Chansey pointed me to here, where I met Minnie." I turned and Minnie wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" I looked at the corner but it was empty "Are you alright?" Nurse Joy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Could you tell me the story of this Pokemon?"

"This Espeon was left in front of the Pokemon Center. She was really close to fainting. Chansey brought her in and I brought her here to the urgent care center. She's been here for a long time, the longest out of all of these Pokemon."

"So you don't know who owns her?" "No. She's close to the next level of healing and then she's going to go to the therapy section of the Center." "That's good." I said with a small smile. There was a red light and a loud ding coming from the ceiling.

"I have to go. You can leave whenever. Have a nice day." She turned and left. "Nobody knows I'm here." Minnie appeared at my side. "How are you going to get her out of here when she's fully healed?" "Um, well, I haven't really thought that far yet." She said scratching her head. She had really short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"I can help you." I said simply. "Really? Oh yes! Please!" She looked up at me her bright green eyes close to tears "Yeah, of course." I said with a full smile across my face. "Oh thank you." She hugged me across my waist. "I have to go, I need to update my trainer card."

"Okay. Can I travel with you? Once Espeon is healed of course." She asked nicely. "Of course. That would be great." I told her. She let go of me and I turned and left. Once I reached the door I looked over my shoulder, and she was gone. With a small smile upon my lips I left the room.

I walked into the main room of the Pokemon Center where Nurse Joy was helping an older gentleman with his Golduck. I walked past her and out into the world. I walked into the forest, taking the main path through. I wonder if Logan has made it through the city yet.

I pulled out my phone, finding his number.

"Yeah? Summer?" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"Hey Logan, I was just wondering if you have made it through the forest yet?"

"Oh yeah. I beat the gym leader yesterday, I borrowed one of Charlie's Pokemon." He made it sound like it was super easy.

"Oh wow! Okay well, I was going to join you but I got caught up here with something. So I guess keep me updated and I'll keep you updated." I told him

"You don't have to join me Summer. Charlie is here and it's not that lonely anymore."

"Okay… it you say so." I laughed

"Believe me Summer. I'm fine. I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Before I could even say anything I heard a click on the other side. I bet him and Charlie are having a great time. He may not want to say this but he doesn't want me there.

"Hey! You!" I looked up and Connor was standing there in front of a tree. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to walk over. "I demand to have that Elekid." He said his finger close to my face "And I told you, they only way to get him is through a fair trade."

"Wait. What about a battle?" He crossed his arms, thinking. "Seriously?" "Yes." I shrugged my shoulders. Obviously this guy really wanted this Pokemon. "Alright. A battle is what you want, a battle is what you're going to get." I said with another shrug of my shoulders.

He smiled sneakily. "How about right here?" He motioned to the wide trail. "Sure. You're on. Come on out Ninetales!" Taylor appeared in front of me her nine tails flailing behind her. "Ninetales…" She said almost a growl.

"All you Umbreon." He said coolly. Not saying a word his Umbreon walked in front of him and went into a battle stance. I didn't know what level his Umbreon but since he's Royal I bet it's at a high level, this is going to be a great battle.

"You get the first move challenger." I told him. "Umbreon! Use Hyper beam!" His Umbreon seemed to smile as its mouth opened and a bright beam came right for Taylor. "Taylor dodge!" Taylor ran away and slid underneath the beam. That didn't really make a difference though as the beam hit her side making her skid and fall to her side.

"Get up Taylor! We're not finished yet." I gave Connor a deathly look as Taylor slowly rose herself from the ground. "Use Incinerate!" I told her. Taylor seemed to burst into flames as she ran at Umbreon. She crashed into him as he tried to run. It looked like it didn't do a thing as Umbreon got up right away.

"Umbreon, use payback." Umbreon ran at Taylor, full blast. He hit her multiple times, really fast. She fell over, knocked out, cold.

He won fair and square as much as I didn't want him to have my Pokemon, he deserved it. I returned Taylor and then took Sparks off my belt. I clicked the button and he came out, rearing for battle. I knelt down before him with a smile on my face. Sparks was one of my favorite.

"Say hello to your newest trainer Sparks." He turned toward Connor his expression unchanged. "I'm going to rename you Charger. Welcome to the gang!" A beam of light came off of his belt and a Squirtle appeared. "Squirtle!" Squirtle ran over and gave Charger a hug. "Ele-Ele-Elekid!"

"Squirtle! How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your Pokeball?!" Connor shouted at him. Charger turned toward Connor and did a thunder shock, making his hair point out in all directions. In his out stretched paralyzed hand I set down Charger's Pokeball. "Good Luck."

With that I turned and headed toward the Pokemon Center to heal Taylor. I looked over my shoulder and watched as Connor blew a fuse jumping around trying to get his Pokemon in there Pokeballs.

I sighed, I remember those days…


	6. Team Shadow

I walked into the Pokemon Center once more. Nurse Joy smiled at me but kept on typing. I walked over to the computer station to renew my trainer card. I took out my very first one and my only one. It had a picture of me when I was ten and my Charmander clutching my pant leg. I smiled, I wonder how Charizard is doing.

I put my card in the machine and sat down at the computer. The card appeared on screen. I clicked through it updating anything that needed to be updated. I didn't really need to change anything but the picture. I clicked on the camera icon and it appeared. They only take up to shoulder pictures now. Nidoran crawled out of my lap and up my arm so she was sitting on my shoulders in the picture.

"Perfect…" I said clicking once and then smiling brightly. The five year old picture disappeared on screen and the new one took its place. The words again appeared on screen with the buttons yes and no underneath it. I clicked no and ejected my card. My new picture and card design was on it, it looked brand new.

"Wow… that's crazy." I said simply. "Isn't it great?" Nurse Joy said behind me. I looked over my shoulder as she walked over.

"It's a big change over five years." I waved the card through my fingers, getting a feel for it. "That you're holding is a brand new card. They recycle the old and make a new one within seconds." Nurse Joy explained to me.

"That's amazing." I put the card in my pocket and then stood up. My phone then went off. I waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and then turned to leave, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Summer? Hey it's Amy."

"Amy! What's up?"

"I just called to tell you that I'm in Unova. My mom was finally able to pay for the tickets."

"Oh wow, that's awesome!"

"I know right?! I chose a Tepig of course."

"Well yeah, you and fire. It's a given."

"Ha. I haven't caught anything yet. Actually I met another trainer right as I left the Professor's lab. She was having trouble getting her Snivy back in its Pokeball. So I told her how she could keep it out, that way she could become closer to it."

"That's great! What's her name?"

"Oh right. Her name Zahra. She's 14."

"That's great! Hey, I have another question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Is there royalty in Unova?"

"Oh yeah! A huge family, each kid gets an Eevee which then evolves into whatever type they are aiming for. Why do you ask?"

"I met one of them that is here in Kanto. His name is Connor, he has an Umbreon. Is there anything unusual in the family?"

"Um… I don't know. I can find out for you though."

"That would be great! Thanks Amy."

"Yeah of course. How are you doing? Have you started another adventure?"

"Oh you bet! That's how I met him. I was dropping off my Pokemon at Professor Oaks and he was there choosing a Pokemon. He took a great liking to Sparks, my Elekid and we actually just finished battling for him. He won and renamed him Charger."

"Oh no! How many Pokemon do you have now?"

"On me? I have 7 actually. My mom loaned me her Monferno and then I hatched a wild Nidoran egg and this special female Nidoran hatched, I named her Tiny. So I have, Maggy, Blue, Ty, Archy, Taylor, Monferno, and Tiny."

"Oh wow! Never mind then. I have Flareon and Tepig, Zahra has Snivy and this morning she caught a Pidove. So yeah, she's starting to get a hang of it, sort of…" She laughed softly.

"Yeah… well try to find stuff out about that Royal family. I'm going to go, it was nice talking to you."

"Yeah! You too. I'll try to find out as much as I can. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and then looked around town.

It seemed really quiet, spooky quiet. No one was outside, it's a beautiful day! I walked around town eventually finding myself in front of the Gym. The door was opened a crack_, that's odd_. I thought pushing it fully open. All of the lights were off, the only light coming from the open door.

I closed the door just to check and on the other side of the room I could see a sliver of light coming from another cracked open door.

"Come out Maggy." I said simply. I was pretty sure Maggy appeared in front of me. "Magby?" I heard her say her voice shaking. "Magby use flamethrower." I could sense something, something watching me. Maggy spat a stream of flames in front of us and for a split second I saw something that changed everything.

I big herd of Mighyyena and Houndoom stood before us. I didn't see and trainers or any person at all, just the Pokemon. That's impossible though, two different kind of Pokemon working together. These Pokemon had to have a trainer and he or she had to be in this room.

"Show yourself!" I shouted into the darkness.

"Team Shadow doesn't need to answer to a puny little girl." A deep voice said. It was weird though, it sounded like it was coming from all around me.

"Maggy, use flamethrower again." I waited silently but Maggy never did the move. "Maggy?!" I waved my arms in front of me and then reached down to grab her. She wasn't there.

"What did you do with my Pokemon?!" I shouted. A hand and cloth clasped my mouth and more grabbed my arms and legs. I slowly lost consciousness as a bag was put over my head and I was knocked out.

I woke up tied up in the dark unable to see anything. A light flashed in front of me, blinding me. "Summer Bellia. What do you think you are doing at the Pewter Gym?" A shadow behind the light said. I sat in front of a long table, tied up to a chair. "I'm a Trainer, I was there to get a badge." I wanted to add, duh, to that but thought again.

"Why am I here?" I shouted at him. "You walked in on our mission, you could've ran to the police. We had to stop you." "What mission?" "Ha! You think you can get the information out of me? Not going to happen…" He accidently leaned in and I saw him.

A tall man with black hair and a long scar across his whole face. I gasped and attempted to lean back. He lurched back, realizing what he just did. Silence rang out longingly but he broke it right away.

"Do you know this girl?" A picture slid across the table. It was blurry but I could make her out easily_. Minnie…_ A huge smile was on her face and her hood was down. She was running away from the building, Espeon in her arms and a herd of Pokemon following her.

"No. I've never seen her before." I said flatly. "Do you know who we are?" A slight crack appeared in his voice. "But of course… Team Shadow." "Ha! It seems we are making an image of ourselves without even knowing it!" He was laughing and others joined in, echoing all around me.

"Can I leave now?" I asked simply. "No. Seize her and the young man as well." The light turned off and I felt another bag go over my head. I was lifted off the chair easily. I squirmed trying to get out of this guy's arms.

"Calm down you!" I tried even harder after that. I rolled right out of his arms and landed hard on my back.

"Ah!" I screamed but kept on rolling. My feet were tied and my hands as well. My Pokemon were gone as well as my bag. A foot stopped me and lifted me off the ground with my hair.

"Where do you think you're going? If you want to see your Pokemon alive I recommend you cooperate." The same man as before lifted me up from behind and threw me over his shoulder.

"What did you do to my Pokemon?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The bright light of the outside world blinded me but I recovered quickly to see where we were. It looked like the back of the Pewter City gym.

He threw me into a truck, turned on the light and locked the doors. Sitting across from me equally tied up was Connor.

"Connor?" "I'm royal! This isn't supposed to happen!" He shouted grumpily. "There's no use yelling, like I said, they don't care about Royalty here." That shut him up. I was able to support myself on my elbows and sit up.

I looked over at him, "Did they show you the picture of the little girl." "Yeah." "Well do you know her?" He glared at me but refused to respond. "It could help us both if you tell me." I whispered. His eyes softened and he then said.

"Of course I know her… She's my_ sister…._"


	7. Escape!

"What?!" I shouted as the truck started. "You're Minnie's brother? But she said she didn't have any." "Minnie? Her name is Jasmine and well of course she said that! She ran away when she was seven and about to get her first Pokemon."

"Her name is Jasmine?" "Yes, she went missing six years ago and everyone thought she was dead, obviously she isn't." He looked away and I could've sworn a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I knew she wasn't dead! I just think they didn't look hard enough." He looked so angry but incredibly sad at the same time. "It's alright. I know where she is. She's been living in the Pokemon Center in Pewter City for a while taking care of one of the injured Pokemon in that picture."

"Really? That sounds like her, taking care of everything." He laughed. "They must be after her and her new Pokemon." I paused thinking. "She's in great danger." I said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" "All of Pewter City has been evacuated because of Team Shadow but the Pokemon Center where all of the injured Pokemon are, they must have some kind of heart not to ambush it yet, but when they do, they'll find her."

"Well unlike you, they never put me to sleep and took all of my stuff. I have my phone in my pocket." "What? Give it to me!" I fell over scrambling to him. "What are you talking about? It's my phone!" He tried to worm away but it didn't work. I stopped and looked at our situation.

"Stop! We need to work as a team, not like five year olds. My family lives near Pewter. I can call them and they can rescue her." He gave me a look but still slid his phone over to me. Trying as hard as I could I flipped it open and dialed my mom's number.

"Hello? Summer?" I heard faintly. I put it on speaker and talked.

"Hey Mom. I was wonder if you could do something for me."

"Sure honey, what can I do?"

"Could you go to the Pewter City Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy to see the green Espeon. Make sure you are alone when she shows you. When she leaves call out the name Minnie and also say Summer sent you."

"Okay… I feel like you aren't telling me everything."

"Minnie is a little girl, she's in trouble and that Espeon is hers even though nurse joy will say its wild. Take Minnie and the Espeon with you, sneak out back and go home. Keep them safe Mom."

"Okay sweetheart. I still feel like you're not telling me everything."

"I'll explain later Mom, I've gotta go." I heard the truck come to a stop.

"Bye Mom. Love you." I hung up and slid the phone over to Connor.

The doors were starting to unlock and he had just enough time to put the phone in his pocket. The doors swung open and two Houndoom crawled in.

"I'm Royal! This is preposterous!" Connor took up his act once more. "Whatever "Richie Rich" get over here." Two muscular guys dressed in black stood at the back of the truck. The Houndooms rolled us toward them and they swung us over their shoulders. Another man came up with a big bag slung over his shoulder.

"Mag-Magby! Ni-Nido!" I heard a screams come from it. "Maggy? Tiny?" I looked over at him. "Magby! Nidoran!" Maggy and Tiny shouted once more as they recognized my voice. I had an idea but I didn't say anything yet. We were walked into this big black building in the shadows of the forest.

"Put them over there." The main guy with the long scar pointed to the corner of the room and they dropped us there.

"You can't keep us here forever." I stated. "You both are on adventures aren't you? Everyone just thinks you were too busy to call." He said thoughtfully. _That's what you think_, I thought sharply. The man with our Pokeballs set them down next to us but out of reach. The Scar man was turning to leave.

"How did you ambush the gym without attacking Forrest?" I thought aloud. "Ah, it seems you do have some brains." He remarked.

"If you must know, we sent in one of our specialty Pokemon and he put Forrest to sleep. Once we knew he was sleep we entered and took his Pokemon. It's as simple as that." He said with a major smile that boosted his creepiness.

"He's going to have a huge surprise when he wakes!" One of his grunts behind him laughed. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Then the rest joined in. "Get to work!" He snapped.

"You aren't the real leader. You're just one of the leader's grunts!" I pointed out. "So what! That stupid leader couldn't have done anything without me!" With that he spun around and left the room. Many of his grunts followed except one. He sat there and watched us from across the room.

"Don't think of anything, otherwise." He threw two Pokeballs in the air and a Mightyena and Houndoom came out.

_Archy could roast them_. I thought with a laugh. I looked over at the bag and then back at the Team Shadow Pokemon. _This isn't going to be easy._ I thought quickly. I wonder if Connor would like to be a guinea pig. I looked over at him and smiled menacingly.

"What?" Both of the Pokemon glared at him and now was my chance. "Archy use incinerate!" Archy came out and blasted the nearest one. The Houndoom was instantly knocked out, it obviously wasn't trained well which didn't surprise me.

"Ty you next." I whispered as Archy distracted them. Ty came out and ran toward me, "Can you untie us?" "Ty-Tyrogue!" He said agreeing to the challenge.

I felt my wrists loosening and then he moved to Connor. I untied my feet and then stood up to stretch. Connor seconds later doing the same. I ran to the bag and called all my Pokemon out to find there Pokeballs. I returned them all and then picked up Tiny.

"Are you alright?" "Nido!" She said happily. I then put my Pokemon on my belt and then put Tiny on my shoulders. Connor picked up his Pokemon. Archy stood before me, two knocked out Pokemon at his side. The Team Shadow grunt nowhere to be seen.

"We better get going." I said as I heard voices coming from the hall. I jumped onto Archy's back and looked over my shoulder at Connor. "Wanna ride?" "Why would I—" "Hey you!" The man with the scar turned the corner and pointed at us. Connor froze staring at the guy sprinting at him.

"Connor!" I shouted at him. He jumped on and Archy ran crashing into the closed door, demolishing them. I glanced behind us and three Houndoom and three Mightyena were chasing us.

"Archy faster!" l yelled into his ear. I felt Tiny hold on tighter. Instead I picked her up and set her down in front of me. Tree branches and bushes scratched up our legs making them sting and burn. Archy's muscles flexed like machines as he kept the rhythm going faster and faster.

"We need to lose them!" Archy turned sharply like he was rounding a corner and then did it again and again. Running straight at top speed. I looked over my shoulder again saw that we lost them. I breathed a sigh of relief and just let Archy run.

"Okay Archy, we lost them." Archy slowed down to a jog and then a fast walk. Eventually he stopped altogether. Connor slid off and then took his Pokemon out of there Pokeballs to check on them. "Elekid! Umbreon! Squirtle! Weedle!" They all said when they came out.

"Oh thank god… you guys are alright." He hugged each one individually and then put them back in there Pokeballs except Umbreon. "This never happened." He said calmly and then walked away.

"What?! You don't even want to see your sister?" He froze and looked over his shoulder. He slowly turned back and followed. Archy put his head down and we smelled our way home. Connor followed at a distance. I hoped we were close because they stole my bag. It didn't really matter but I lost all of my food so I was just going to be hungry for a while.

I looked through the leaves and noticed it was getting dark. "We should stop for the night." I said looking behind me at Connor. "Why? It's still light out, what are talking about?" He said slightly annoyed.

"Connor… powerful and very dangerous Pokemon come out at night. I would rather not get attacked in the middle of the night." I said calmly. He scowled but didn't say anything else against it. I set Tiny down and then gathered together some small rocks I found and put them in a circle.

"What are you doing?" Connor said watching behind me. "Making a fire, so other Pokemon around here know not to come near us." I had a long list of sarcastic remarks to add to that but I was going to be stuck with this guy for a long time.

I heard him sit in the leaves and the long sigh as he was settled. I gathered some small twigs and put them in a tepee. Tiny helped as much as she could picking up twigs in her mouth. Archy blasted them slowly with fire and then sat down. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder, Tiny crawled onto my lap.

We all watched the fire dance and spin with happiness. With everything that has happened today I wasn't surprised to find myself slowly drift to sleep.


	8. Recovery

I woke up soaked from the morning dew. I looked around and Connor was nowhere to be found.

"Really? That brat! He doesn't even want to see his long lost sister? What a jerk." I stood up waking Archy and Tiny. The fire ring was gone. _At least he cleaned up for me_. I thought a forced smile coming from my lips. I shivered jerkily as I realized I couldn't stay here for long otherwise I would freeze. I hopped onto Archy's back picking up Tiny as I did so.

Archy was so warm but I felt like it didn't help at all. I slouched on his back all of a sudden really tired. Archy didn't need a command, he knew something was wrong.

I felt the icy wind on my legs as Archy ran home as fast as he could. My eyes were only slits as I saw Tiny give me a worried look. My arm felt like a heavy log as I attempted to pet her reassuringly.

"It's alright Tiny. Archy will take care of us…" I sighed as I closed my eyes, giving up to the dangerous out stretched arms of sleep.

* * *

"Summer! What happened?!" I heard my mom scream off into the distant. I felt strong arms pick me up. _What's going on? Mom?_

"Don't worry Summer, I'll get you to the hospital right away." I heard Ritz, he sounded even farther away. _Where am I?_ I drifted to sleep once more.

* * *

"Summer is going to be fine Mrs. Bellia." "Oh thank you Doctor…" I woke up slowly to the presence of my mom's warm hands clutching mine.

"M-Mom?" I stuttered. "Summer!" I felt the arms of a little girl wrap around my torso even before my mom's. I opened my eyes fully and saw a little girls looking back at me worriedly. "Minnie?" I attempted to sit up but I felt my head swim with the effort.

"Don't even think about it! You've been out cold for three or four hours now. You need to rest." I laid back down slowly but didn't feel like falling back to sleep yet. "Oh Summer… I should have known." I heard Minnie whimper.

"It's alright Minnie. I just wasn't thinking straight and fell asleep in the open. The night chilliness and the morning dew froze me." _I guess Connor was right. We should have kept on going._ I thought. I didn't want to tell Minnie about her brother yet because I knew she probably didn't want to know anyway.

Minnie laid next to me and I scoot over to give her some room. She had a big smile on her face as she slipped into sleep. I smiled softly and joined her.

* * *

I woke up to soft knocks at my door. "Summer?" Minnie walked in her Umbreon pushing the door open for her. "Hey Minnie." I replied. She ran over happy tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Summer. Was it Team Shadow?" She whispered. "Yeah it was." I whispered back. "Oh no! They must be getting stronger…" she said worriedly. I didn't think they were all that strong but they must be if they could take over a whole city just to look for her.

"Hey Minnie, do you know why Team Shadow took over Pewter City?" I looked over at her curiously. "No… why do you ask?" "Because I think they're after you." I told her straight forward.

"Oh I know they're after me. They're mad because I took there Pokemon, but I'm not afraid of them!" She looked awfully determined.

"Oh really?" "Yeah! I've been training my Pokemon, except Espeon of course." "Nice… who do you have traveling with you?" I asked curiously.

"Oh right! I never told you." She ran over and closed the door and then put her hands in her pockets, taking out 4 Pokeballs. She clicked each button as her Pokemon came out, they spoke.

"Ponyta! Liepard… Pooch! Poochyena! Seviper…" Each of her Pokemon were different colors and sizes.

Her Ponyta was smaller and instead of red flames she had blue. Her Liepard, instead of being purple it was sort of a reddish purple. Her Poochyena was bigger and instead of being black it was brown. Her Seviper was the same size but he had a bunch of different colors. His main color of bluish black was the same but then he had green spots and a blue blade.

"Wow Minnie…" I sat up to get a better look. "Where's your Espeon?" "She's at home in your nursery." She said petting her Liepard. "Well that's good." I laid back down, resting.

"Hey Summer." I looked over at Minnie as she climbed into the bed with me. "Yeah?" "Once you're healed, I can travel with you, right?" "That's right." I looked down at her laying down at my side.

"You know what Summer. People always underestimate me. I'm actually really powerful." Minnie said simply. "Oh yeah?" "Maybe not as powerful as you, but I am more powerful than those newbie trainers that come into the world not knowing a thing about Pokemon."

"Well yeah, everybody is stronger than them." She laughed to that. My mom walked into the room, "Summer, I brought you— oh my goodness!" She almost dropped the tray of food when she saw Minnie's Pokemon. "And I thought the green Espeon was odd…" She set down the tray and walked over to the Pokemon.

"These are my Pokemon." Minnie said sliding out of the bed. "Wow." She petted the Poochyena who rolled over to have his stomach rubbed. "Just like Archy." Mom said with a smile. "Do you think I could get out of bed?" I asked wondering if I had enough strength.

"Of course, the doctor said you could leave tomorrow if you really wanted." I slowly put my legs over the side of the bed and casually stood up. It felt weird at first but I walked over to Minnie's Pokemon just fine.

"Wow, I feel great." "Don't get too carried away." Mom ordered. She told me to sit down and I ate dinner while I watched Minnie give us a small show about Poochyena's tricks she taught him. He could rollover, sit, stay, laydown, flip, dance and many more.

"Hey, Minnie? Have you thought about doing contests?" My mom asked. "Contests? What are those?" She was sitting on the ground giving treats to Poochyena. "Contests are where you take your Pokemon and do tricks, but it's more extreme than those, you use moves. What time is it?" I asked mom.

"Almost 6." "Great! I bet one is on TV right now." I turned on the TV with the remote and flipped through the channels and eventually found the contest channel where a woman was in the middle of one. I cranked up the volume and we watched.

_Pikachu use thunder wave and now use scary face, quick!_ We watched as a wave of lightning and thunder came toward the crowd and then a huge scary face rushed through making the crowd shrink back. They were up on their feet real quick though applauding the women and her Pikachu. They both bowed and walked out of the stadium.

"Wow… that looks like fun! But I don't know. I really like battling, can I do both? Be a trainer and a contester?" She looked over at me for an answer. "That'll be a lot of work, but it's not impossible. I'm sure you could figure something out." I told her.

"Yes! That's what I'm going to do then! It's going to be amazing!" She said jumping around the room. _That means she's going to battle for ribbons and badges, she's going to do great._ I thought watching her dance with Poochyena.

Soon they both left and the doctor walked in. "Hello Summer! I see you have healed quickly. You should be able to leave first thing in the morning." "Great!" I said happily. He checked my heart rate, blood pressure and temperature, then clicked a couple things on the computer and left.

I laid down on the bed with a huge sigh and drifted to sleep instantly.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready Summer?" I stood before my house. Tiny on my shoulders and Minnie next to me. She had Espeon in her arms and Umbreon at her side.

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine." I slung my new backpack over my shoulder and gave her a hug. "Thanks for the new things Ritz." I said to him as I walked away and waved over my shoulder. "You're welcome!" He shouted back. "You better call me tonight!" I heard mom yell.

"What are we going to do first?" Minnie asked as we walked into the forest. "We're going to see if Pewter is still taken over by Team Shadow, and if it still is then we are going to take it back." "How are we going to do that?" Minnie asked a thick layer of confusion on her voice.

"Haven't figured it out yet, it's a working process…" Minnie sighed but didn't argue. We walked on in silence enjoying the warm fall air.

"Thanks Summer." Minnie said randomly. "What for?" I said looking down at her. "For everything…" She said looking back at me with a small joyful smile across her face.


	9. Training

"Summer!" Minnie ran toward me and skid to a halt. "Yeah?" I said turning toward her. We were camping in an open field right next to a river.

"I've come up with an amazing trick Poochey could do. I just taught him so it's a little fresh but can you watch?" I was sitting on the edge of the river sticking my feet in. "Sure." I swung myself around and crossed my legs.

"Hm…" Minnie said secretively. She took out her Pokeballs and let all of her Pokemon out. I did the same with mine. "There. Now it's more real." She sounded satisfied. I was in the middle of a semi-huge crowd of Pokemon as the show began.

Minnie ran into the forest to retrieve the contester. I waited, tiny in my lap squirming around, super excited. She came back and Poochey was hiding behind her, nervous.

"He must just have a little bit of the butterflies." Minnie said with a laugh. Minnie knelt down and whispered in his ear. She stood up and Poochey's expression changed, he looked super determined. I smiled, I knew this was a good idea for her.

Poochey stood before ready for her orders. "Use sand-attack!" Poochey started to spin kicking up sand that wasn't even there. "Now use howl!" Poochey lifted his head straight up and howled into the middle of the sand-attack. The sand went straight up and it looked dazzling in the sun as the sand caught the sun's rays.

Everyone cheered as the sand came down ending the move. Poochey knelt down, almost like he was bowing and then came back up.

"That was amazing!" I told her. "Thanks Summer!" She ran over and Poochey followed. All of the Pokemon congratulated Poochey in his great move.

Minnie sat down and leaned on my arm. "How's Espeon?" She asked. I had Espeon hooked up to the egg reader, it wasn't just for eggs. I clicked on the laptop and her heart rate came up.

"She seems pretty healthy. I think she's just weak, maybe you should strengthen her. Not too much though." "Really? Oh yes! I can use Viper! He's at the lowest level, he really needs training but all of my other Pokemon are too powerful for him." She stood up and walked over to her Pokemon.

"Hey Viper! Wanna battle?" Viper came over his mouth open in what looked like a smile. "Seviper!" He said happily. "Great!" Minnie ran back over to me. I took off the Egg Reader, waking Espeon. "Espeon…" she said stretching her legs.

"Wanna train Espeon?" Minnie asked. Espeon stood up, she looked unbalanced but I saw a stubborn look in her eye, she's ready.

"Awesome…" Minnie whispered and then ran back into the forest, all of the Pokemon followed, except Archy. He looked down at me and then back to the direction everyone else went.

"What?" I asked. "Arcanine!" He said worriedly. I could tell he knew what was actually going through my head. I wasn't fully healed and it was effecting my thinking and balance.

He lowered his head down and I just gave him a look. He barked at me and I finally got the clue. I grabbed his mane and he lifted me off the ground. I then swung myself on his back clumsily, almost falling off.

"Oh boy…" I said as I straightened myself. Once I was settled he walked into the forest in search of our group. We walked into the clearing in the midst of a heated battle.

I let Minnie use my Pokedex so she could memorize her Pokémon's moves. She was studying it carefully, Seviper was acting as the wild Pokemon so she couldn't give commands to him, only Espeon.

"Espeon, use double team!" Espeon ran at Viper and then it looked like she split in two as many more of her appeared around him. Viper used bite and bit each shadow of Espeon. "Espeon, use psybeam!" Colorful beams came out of all of the Espeon's mouth but only one was effecting him.

For being weak Espeon was powerful her double team was clear and it kept on going. Viper kept on biting even though he took a powerful hit. The shadows disappeared as he finally hit his mark. Espeon got back up right away, not giving up.

"Use swift and then psybeam again, go!" You never saw Espeon as she hit Viper sending him a ways and then psybeam making him go even further against a tree.

"Now we have him cornered. Use future sight!" Espeon's eyes started glowing and then a bright beam came out of the crystal hitting Viper. It was an instant knock out.

Espeon turned toward Minnie, Minnie fell onto her knees, a look of terror across her face. "Minnie?!" I jumped off Archy and ran over. Her eyes were cloudy, but they were back to normal almost instantly.

"What happened?" I asked as she went back to being herself. "I saw my future…" She said almost like a whimper. "What did you see?"

"I can't say, not yet anyway." She stood up without another glance. She looked down at Espeon. "How are you feeling?" "Espeon!" She said happily. "Awesome. You're pretty powerful. I'm glad I was there to rescue you guys." She looked around at all of her Pokemon, a smiling growing with each one she looked at.

"You still haven't told me that story." I said plainly. She looked back at me her smile gone. "I don't know if it is the right time to tell you." She said worriedly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I have this huge plan and I just need to think where you would be in it right now. What Espeon showed me changed everything really, I'm just a little confuzzled right now. I'm think I'm going to take a nap." Minnie walked past me toward camp. All of her Pokemon went back in there balls as she whispered holding them.

"Okay Minnie…" She crawled into her tent and zipped it up when Umbreon and Espeon made it in. I put my feet in the water and thought to myself.

_If I'm still weak and Team Rocket is still in Pewter I need to work with my Pokemon to get my strength back. It's sort of like training for myself and they are my trainers._ I looked over my shoulder at all of my Pokemon laying around in the sun. Archy sat next to me looking at the water as Magikarp swam up and down the river.

"Archy, I need to train. Not you guys, myself. Wanna be my trainer?" I looked at him. He got up and barked at me, he knew what I meant. I stood up wobbly, it was really just my balance. He walked around me checking me out to see what we needed to train on. He then walked over to Tiny and Monferno, they talked about me.

"Arcanine. Ni-Nidoran? Monferno! Nidoran!"

Nidoran was growling at Monferno who backed away from her. Arcanine barked at her and then he turned toward me. "Arcanine!" He swung his head toward the forest and the three of them walked that way and I followed. _Oh boy… this is going to be interesting. _I thought as we walked into the clearing that Minnie was just training in.

Arcanine walked over to me and gently pushed me toward the far end of the clearing. "Arcanine!" He ran to the other side and back. "Arcanine!"

"You want me to do that?" "Arcanine!" He said nodding his head "Nidoran!" I looked down at my shoes and Nidoran was at my side. "Hm, I don't know quite yet but this is the first try." I ran forward and that's when I fell straight on my face.

"Ow!" I rubbed my forehead. "Nidoran!" Tiny ran over from behind me an angry look on her face. "I see now, you're going to run between my legs aren't you?" "Nidoran smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Again!" I stood up and ran to the beginning once more.

I ran forward but this time I was watching Nidoran. "Arcanine!" Arcanine barked at me. I looked up at him and tripped once more and fell on my side.

"What? Am I not allowed to look at her?" He nodded his head again. I looked around and Monferno was nowhere to be found. _If this is just the beginning, what's his role?_ I thought getting up and starting again.

I kept on trying, tripping each time about half way. I got back up once more determined to make it to the other side for once. We did this for a while, I felt the air get cooler as it turned into the afternoon. I didn't care though. I felt it like this was the time I was going to make it.

My elbows and knees were all bruised up, still no Monferno and I'm sure Nidoran is sick of me tripping over her. We had a crowd now though, all of my Pokemon were watching me. I took a deep breath and let it out. I sprinted forward, feeling something change in my legs. They were more powerful, more balanced.

I smiled, this was the moment. I made it to the end and turned quickly heading back. A berry came out of nowhere and hit me on the arm. I glanced over and Monferno was there his arms full of berries. I smiled and looked forward, the end near. He threw a berry and I felt it come near and I jumped back and kept on going.

I heard my Pokemon cheer with excitement as he did it again. This time I ducked but kept on going, he threw them none stop after that. I dived toward the long grass and disappeared in it.

I jumped up, my arms thrown over head, victorious. The crowd went wild and tackled me into the long grass once more.


	10. Kidnapped

"What's with all of the commotion?" Minnie walked into the clearing rubbing her head. I sat up and looked over at her. She was in her pajamas and she had a major bed head.

"Sorry Minnie. These guys were just training me." "Training you?! What's wrong?" She walked over and sat down next to me. "Well, I wasn't fully recovered yet, I was really off balance. These guys helped me out." I pointed to Archy, Tiny and Monferno who stood before me proudly.

"Wow… and I missed it? Shoot. I would have loved to see how they did it." She rose from the ground. "I think we're ready to go to Pewter now." I told her. She looked over at me then signaled to her pajamas.

"Ha! In the morning of course." I lifted myself off the ground and put my Pokemon back in there Pokeballs. Minnie raced back to camp with Umbreon and Espeon at her side and I walked, holding Tiny in my arms. The sun was setting slowly, giving me enough time to put up my tent and eat.

As I killed the fire after dinner I watched as Minnie crawled into her tent once more. I followed pursuit and went into my tent. I laid everything down and eventually found myself dreaming about the defeat of Team Shadow.

* * *

"Minnie?! You ready?" We had everything packed up and Tiny sat on my shoulders happily watching the world from a different view. Minnie sat on the edge of the river dipping her water bottle in. She screwed the top on and ran toward me. We started walking toward Pewter City staying quiet just in case.

"Summer, what happens if we run into one of them?" "We battle them." I said simply. Umbreon and Espeon were walking by her side. Espeon looked a lot better and more alert.

"Easy." Minnie let out a heavy sigh but that was it. We walked over the hill and we could see the gates of Pewter City. We stopped to check it out. "I don't see guys dressed in black but we may just be too far away yet." Minnie told me and then slid down the hill.

I followed a little slower to get a look myself. The city looked sort of deserted, I didn't see anyone at all. I ran to catch up with her and we walked the rest of the way to stand at the gates.

"Let's go catch us some bad guys…" Minnie said with a menacing smile. I laughed and followed her in. It was weird right off the bat, people were walking around, cars were driving by, I guess it wasn't pretty normal but it weird for us.

"This doesn't seem right…" Minnie said looking around town. "Let's go check out the Gym." I said walking past her toward the Gym. We walked casually not trying to make a scene and approached the gym.

In front of it in bright red said closed with yellow cop tape put up around it. "I knew it." I said frightfully. I ducked under the tape and walked up to the building. Minnie followed cautiously looking behind us to make sure no one saw.

I grabbed the handle and pulled, it was locked. "What do you think you're doing?" A man appeared next to me but on the other side of the tape. "Forrest?" I let go of the door handle and approached him.

"Summer? What are you doing here?" Forrest asked as I came out from under the tape. "Well we were first here because of Team Shadow but now we are here because of this." I waved my arms toward the closed sign and the yellow tape.

"Team Shadow… Those… Mongrels…" Forrest had his fists clenched and ready to punch anyone near. "What happened?" I asked. "They stole my Pokemon. I had to close the gym, my brother Brock is on his way but he's a long ways away." Forrest said sadly.

"We're here to get your Pokemon back." Minnie told him. "Ha! Easier said than done." He replied. "Oh, we know. I have a long history with them though, I know there tactics." Minnie whispered to him secretly.

"Oh really? Do explain." Forrest crossed his arms. "I rescued Pokemon that they tortured and abused. The Pokemon I rescued are now mine. This Espeon is one of them." She looked down at her Espeon a smile growing.

"What about that Umbreon?" He asked pointing toward him. "I found Umby scrounging in an alley, just like me." Her smiled vanished as she seemed to remember that night.

"Um… what's the last thing you remember?" I asked as Minnie disappeared in her own world. "I was calling Brock to see how he was, how things were going and well I don't know what happened after that. I must've fell asleep, when I woke up my things were rampaged through and my Pokemon were gone."

"Wait. You said your things were rampaged through? Was your Pokemon case or wherever you kept your Pokemon broken or broken into?" Minnie asked after I couldn't think of anything. "No actually. I never noticed that until you asked me just now." Forrest said thoughtfully.

"So they were looking for something." I added. "Do you know what they were looking for? Did you see anything taken?" Minnie asked taking over.

"Nothing was taken I remember checking for that." He told her. "So whatever they were looking for you didn't have it. How much do you want to bet they are going to Cerulean City next?" Minnie turned toward me an excited look on her face.

"Nice job. Thank you Forrest. We better go, don't worry we're going to get your Pokemon back." I told him. "Good luck Summer, and thank you. I'm sure you will succeed." He said happily. Minnie and I turned and left walking into the next trail toward Cerulean City. My phone started to buzz as Pewter disappeared behind us. It's Logan.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Summer! Come quick! Charlie was kidnapped by these guys wearing black. They knocked me out and then ran into Cerulean City!" Logan screamed into the phone.

"I'm on my way." I said and hung up right away.

"They're already there." I told her. I took Archy and then jumped on. "Come on. We don't have time to walk." I told Minnie. "He can support our weight?" Minnie asked crawling on Archy's back.

"You betcha. Now hold on." Minnie clutched my waist and Archy sprinted toward Cerulean City. "Do you think we are too late?" Minnie screamed against the wind. "Let's hope not." I screamed back.

We kept quiet the rest of the way. _I hope Logan's okay._ I thought as Cerulean came into view. I tugged on Archy's fur and he slowed down. He jogged the rest of the way and stopped at the gates. Everything seemed fine so far. We walked through the city and approached the gym. All of the lights were off and it looked vacant.

"I think they might be here." I whispered over my shoulder at Minnie. "Summer!" I looked to the left and saw Logan run over a Beedrill flying over his head. I jumped off Archy and Logan crashed into me giving me a hug.

"Thank god… oh by the way, this is my Beedrill." He said petting his Beedrill on the head with a laugh. "That's what I assumed." I said. "This is Minnie. I'll explain later, just keep quiet." I ordered him and then crept up to the building. I knocked first and waited.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked walking over. "The guys dressed in black that took Charlie are Team Shadow. They are ransacking Gyms in search for something. They're here..." I said with a smile.

"She's not answering, we should go around back." I turned around and ran to the back. I halted when I came to the corner and whipped my head around to check it out. Two Houndoom and a Team Shadow grunt were guarding the back door which was open wide and things were being tossed around. Misty laid on the ground sleeping.

I came back to Logan and Minnie. I held up three fingers, I held up two pointing to Archy, signaling two Pokemon and one pointing to me signaling one human being. Minnie nodded, I'm sure she got it. Logan looked majorly confused. I shook my head, pointed to the ground and put my hand in front of me, toward him, signaling to stay put.

I turned the corner all by myself with Tiny on my shoulders, in hopes of fooling them. "Hey you! You're not supposed to be here!" The man said standing up and walking toward me. The Houndoom crept forward growling menacing.

"Archy!" I shouted half way over my shoulder. Archy seemed to fly over me and land in front of me. A stream of fire came out of his mouth and blasted the two Houndoom, instantly knocked out. "Oh no! Our cover is blown!" He shouted running into the building. I ignored him and knelt down next to Misty.

I shook her awake, "Huh… what's going on?" She stretched and then sat up. "What?!" She screamed and then ran into her gym. "GET OUT! GIVE ME THOSE!" Three grunts ran out of the building and into the forest. Charlie nowhere to be found.

Misty walked out, her arms full of her Pokeballs. "How dare them." She said simply watching shadows dance in the forest as they ran away.

"Charlie's gone?" Logan stated sadly. "I'm sorry Logan. I never saw them run away with Charlie." I said turning to him.

"We need to look for him! We can't just give up!" Logan said walking over to the edge of the forest where they ran. "We have a different goal to accomplish right now, maybe we'll find him along the way though.

"Logan? I thought I just battled you." Misty said coming up us. "Summer?" She looked at me and then back at Logan. "Are you two related?" She finally asked. "Yeah, Misty. This is my little brother." "Well if I were told early I would have gone all out on you." She said with a sneaky smile "Ha! Right…" Logan said with a laugh.

"Minnie we better go." I said suddenly. "What? Go already? Aren't you going to help me look for Charlie?" Logan asked walking over to me. "I can't I'm sorry Logan. I promised Forrest I would get his Pokemon back for him. And to do that now I need to find there base."

"I know where it is!" Minnie chirped in. "Exactly." I said smiling over her way. "I'll help you look Logan. Misty said volunteered. "Thanks Misty. I don't want to go to the next city without him." Logan added. "Of course." Misty agreed.

"Bye Logan. Call me if you find him or figure anything out." I jumped onto Archy and Minnie followed pursuit.

Logan waved goodbye as we ran the way Minnie instructed.


	11. The Truth

"We're close I can feel it." Minnie whispered behind me. Minnie and I along with Umbreon and Tiny were riding Archy as he walked through the dense forest.

"There it is!" Minnie whispered loudly and jumped off Archy. "Wait Minnie!" I jumped off as well and ran after her. I grabbed her arm just as a door opened in front of us. We knelt down in the long grass. The pure black building sat in the shadows of a large ring of big trees. I man dressed in black looked around the door and then he looked the other way. He walked out and into the forest.

I ran forward as fast as I could and caught the door before it shut. I looked in quick and didn't see anyone. "Come on!" I whispered loudly waving my arm toward me at Minnie.

She ran forward and Archy followed. I returned Archy and then crept into the building. All along the walls there were black clothes. It went from smallest all the way to a pretty big guy. "Should we change?" Minnie asked excitedly.

"No we aren't going to be here long, if we get caught we won't have time to change back into our clothes." I walked over to another door. "Yeah that's true." Minnie looked around and then followed me through. I didn't see anyone so I opened the door all the way. It swung wildly and then hit the wall behind it with a loud bang.

"Who's there?!" I boy stood up from where he was sitting in the shadows. "Charlie?!" I said watching him frightfully walk over. "It's Char now." He stated. "What? What are you talking about?" I said thinking of the worst.

"I joined Team Shadow. They told me I could be truly powerful. They explained to me how I didn't need Logan. How he was a snob evolving his Pokemon so quickly and ordering me around. I don't need him! He's a jerk!" Charlie yelled at me.

"Charlie…" "It's Char!" He shouted. I closed my eyes thinking, "They're just manipulating you…" I told him. "Ha! You don't think I thought of that as I was whisked away and watched my friend get rammed by a Houndoom! They made me watch as they tied him up to a tree, the whole time they were whispering in my ear the greatness of Team Shadow." Tears were flowing down his cheeks, but I couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad ones.

"You should leave. I don't want to battle you Summer." Charlie said looking down at his shoes. "I don't want to fight you either but if you tell me where they keep the Pokeballs I can leave in piece." He scowled at me but pointed toward a door to the side. Minnie watched him carefully as I walked over to the door. I opened it and found Forrest's Pokeballs right away. I stuffed them in my bag and then walked back over to Minnie.

"You don't have to do this Charlie." I added as I opened the door we came from. "GET OUT!" He shouted running at me fists in the air. Ty randomly came out of his ball and kicked Charlie in the shins. He fell over but his Houndour jumped out of the shadows and ran at Ty. Ty dodged and then used tackle.

"Houndour ember!" Charlie said raising to his knees. Houndour ran at Ty his coat on fire. That's when it happened Ty started to shake violently and he grew. "Hitmonlee!" He shouted and then used brick break bringing his hand down on Houndour's head with incredible speed.

Houndour was knocked out and we were gone before Charlie could react. We ran into the forest, Hitmonlee following. Once we were a good distance away I evaluated him.

"Ty! You evolved!" I gave him a hug and then looked him over one more time. "Hitmonlee!" He said happily. "Your new name is Lee." I told him and then he returned to his Pokeball.

"Wow… that was intense. That was the guy that your brother is best friends with?" Minnie asked. "Not anymore. I don't know how to tell him this. It'll destroy him." I said gravely.

"Tell him the truth. Charlie's heart turned black and he died, in its place is just Char."

* * *

We arrived to Pewter City gym once again. I knocked on the doors and waited. "Yes?" Forrest asked opening the door just a crack. "Look what I found?" I said holding up his four Pokeballs. "Oh my goodness! I need to call Brock right away!" He ran in and I followed.

I heard him talking on the phone with his brother, loudly. He walked out into the gym afterwards his Pokeballs in his hands.

"Care for a battle?" He asked happily. "Not yet, but my friend here would love too." I said looking behind me at Minnie. "What?" She said surprised. "I think you're ready." I told her.

"Ah, I see. A battle for the Boulder Badge." Forrest said with a sneaky smile. I winked at her and then walked up the steps to the viewing platform. I let all my Pokemon out so she could have an audience.

"If you can defeat all of my Pokemon you may receive the Boulder Badge, but first you must introduce yourself and your first Pokemon of chose." Forrest put his Pokemon on his belt while explaining and then waited.

"My name is Minnie. And I choose Liepard!" She threw out a Pokeball and red Liepard appeared. "Hm… that's different. Well… my name is Forrest, the rock hard gym leader and I choose, Rhyperior!" Forrest's main Pokemon appeared.

"Liepard! Fury swipes!" Minnie pointed at Rhyperior. Liepard ran at him and then stood on her hind legs and scratched his face over and over again. "Rhyperior use dig!" Rhyperior pushed Liepard aside and then dove into the ground.

"Follow 'im Liepard!" Minnie said happily. "What? Why would you do that?" Forrest asked. "Use Payback!" Minnie shouted not answering his question. The ground vibrated for a split second as Rhyperior struggled to get out of the ground. Liepard came out the way she went in and stared him down.

"Hm… use Megahorn!" Forrest casted. Rhyperior charged at Liepard, head down, horns up. "Jump and use thief!" Minnie ordered. Liepard used Rhyperior momentum against him but he still got back up tipsily.

"Very nice Minnie." Forrest brought back Rhyperior. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I can tell you are a talented Trainer." He said simply. "Thank you." Minnie said returning her Liepard.

"Your Pokemon didn't even take any damage. It was a very nice battle. I feel you deserve this." They met in the middle of the Gym and Forrest gave Minnie the Boulder Badge.

"Really?" She asked taking it from his fingers. "That's right." "Nice Job Minnie. See I told you, you were ready." I walked up from behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to battle Summer?" Forrest turned toward me. "I have three more Pokemon." He added.

"Ha! Maybe another time Forrest. I have to go tell my brother some bad news." I shared. "And what would that be?" He asked. "His friend has joined Team Shadow." I spat out. "That's awful!" He gasped. "We should probably go." Minnie said looking up at me.

"Good luck you two!" Forrest waved bye leaning on the doors of the gym as we walked toward Cerulean Gym.

* * *

The sun was setting as we came up to the Gym where my brother was sitting on the steps with Misty next to him, his face in his hands.

"Logan. I have some-uh-bad news." I told him kneeling down in front of him. He looked at me his face bright red from crying for hours. "Charlie has joined Team Shadow." I whispered. He let out a deep sigh his shoulders shaking because he was weak from crying.

"Oh Summer. What am I going to do now?" He moaned at me. "I know what you're going to do." Minnie budged in. "You're going to keep on going on your quest for the badge. You don't need that jerk Charlie! You can make even better friends." Minnie pep talked into him.

Logan smiled up at her. "You're right." He stated simply. Minnie stepped back with a smile as she crossed her arms. Logan stood up and stretched, the redness disappearing from his eyes and face.

"Let's go camp in the forest and in the morning we can split out ways." I suggested. "That sounds great. I would never want to travel with you." Logan said pushing me aside and then running toward the forest. "Oh well I may just have to now!" I said running after him. Minnie waved to Misty and then followed us into the forest.

We made a fire and roasted berries and shared tales of our journey so far. Eventually we became so tired that out bodies automatically made our tents, put out the fire, made our beds and then sleep peacefully throughout the night.

**Didn't see that one coming did you?**


	12. Eeveelutions

I woke up with a stretch and crawled out of my tent. I looked around and noticed that there were only two tents and not three. "Logan left, as I thought he would." I said to myself. I heard shuffling come from behind me and looked over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It was Connor and he looked tired like he's been walking all night. "Jasmine is in huge danger." He whispered. I walked over looking over my shoulder at her tent. "What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I mean. I saw the person who is hunting her. She's powerful and you don't even want to know who her father is." He said gravely. "Who?" "The scarred man. This girl's father is the scarred man. I battled her in attempt to stop her and she practically killed my Pokemon. All of her Pokemon are fully evolved and at really high levels." He informed me.

"And she's after Minnie?" "Yep. I don't want to see her yet. I just came to inform you. I better go before she wakes up." He turned around without another word and went back the way he came.

"Hey. Be careful." I told him. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself." He said still looking forward. With that he was gone and Minnie was up. "Were you talking to someone?" "Just talking to myself about how Logan is already gone."

"He left?" Minnie looked around noticing for the first time. "Yeah. That pep talk you gave him yesterday must have really motivated him." I told her. "Good." She sounded satisfied. "I'm going to find a river to bathe in." She added reaching in her tent for clothes and shampoo.

"Alright…" I said. _There's know way that girl could have caught up with us yet._ I thought as Minnie waved to me and then walked into the woods. I took out Archy, "Follow Minnie but make sure she doesn't see you. Be her guard dog." I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Arcanine." He nodded and then sniffed his way slowly following her. Now that she was safe I thought about what we were going to do today. _Minnie probably wants to battle Misty but I bet Team Shadow is heading for Vermilion City now. Lt. Surge is tough I'm sure he can take care of himself, but then again…_ I was contemplating about everything. It was no use really, it's all up to what Minnie wanted to do.

I cleaned up camp and knocked down our tents. I watched the sun fully emerge over the horizon and then heard rustling behind me. I looked over and saw Minnie walk over, Archy wasn't around.

"How was it?" I asked. "Great! Now what?" She asked sitting down next to me. "Well that's up to you. Do you think Team Shadow is continuing through the cities or do you want to battle Misty for a badge?" "I'm sure Team Shadow hasn't given up but… I really want another badge." She sat there thinking.

"Let's continue. Badges can wait. Team Shadow is trying to take over the world or something!" She stood up waving her arms around dramatically. I laughed and watched her pack her bag. While she wasn't looking Archy came out of the forest and sat down next to me.

"Nice job." I whispered to him. We both crawled on his back and then ran to Vermilion City. The next city was a little farther was it was going to take longer. Archy went as a jog. It was a long way away and he can't become tired half way.

"Vee! Use tackle!" We heard a shout come from next to use in the forest somewhere. "Who was that?" Minnie asked. Archy came to a stop and turned around. We walked over and sitting there on a log was a girl. She looked about twelve. She wore a dress and heavy hiking boots. She had a green bag that matched the handkerchief that her Eevee had around its neck.

"Who's there?" She stood up and watched us walk into the clearing. Minnie jumped off and approached her. Her Umbreon followed. "Hi. I'm Minnie. Who are you?" Her Eevee approached her Umbreon, intrigued. "I'm Eve and this is Vee." Vee and Umby sniffed each other and then went back to their trainers.

"This is Umby, he's my first Pokemon." Minnie said proudly. "I have an Umbreon too. His name is Umber though. She reached in her bag and took out her all of her Pokeballs. "You have a lot of Pokemon." I observed.

"Yeah… I think I'll just let them all out." She threw them all in the air and they all came out. "Jolteon, Flareon. Vaporeon… Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon…" "Ah, the Eeveelutions." I said with a smile. "Hey! I have that one too." Minnie pointed to the Espeon.

She took Espeon's ball off her belt and brought her out. "Espeon…" "It's green!" Eve exclaimed. "Yeah, she's special…" Minnie knelt down next to her happily. "Wanna battle?" Eve asked. "Really? Sure! I would love too." Minnie stood up, surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?" Eve asked returning her Pokemon, except Vee. "I've never been challenged before. I thought people just battled Gym Leaders." Minnie explained. "Battling doesn't always have to be serious, it's great to battle for fun once in a while." Eve explained. "That's good to know. Thank you." Minnie said shyly.

Eve smiled, "Of course. You can have the first move." "I choose Viper!" Minnie said excitedly. He Seviper appeared before her. "Are all of your Pokemon special?" Eve asked. "That's right. The scientific term is Shiny. They're Shiny Pokemon." "Ha! Wonderful. I choose Glacier!" _Why would she do that?_ I thought. _She has an Espeon that has a type disadvantage. Maybe she's just testing her._ I sat on the log and watched them.

"Viper! Use lick!" Minnie asked. Viper slithered at amazing speeds toward Glaceon. Viper's tongue came out and licked her face. Glaceon started to squirm, she was paralyzed. Eve's face cringed with surprise.

"Come on Glaceon use Icy Wind!" Glaceon looked up at Viper painfully and attempted to open her mouth but nothing came out. "Err…" Eve growled in defeat.

"Viper! Use bite!" Minnie said not giving up. Viper squirmed toward Glaceon once more. A look of horror appeared on Glaceon's face as Viper's jaw came toward her. Glaceon fell over, knocked out.

Eve returned her, a small shy smile on the corner of her face. "Nice job. I knew I should of use Espeon, but I didn't want to defeat you too easily. I guess I was wrong. You are truly an amazing opponent Minnie." Eve said truthfully. "Can I ask you something?" Eve added. "Of course." Minnie said returning Viper.

"What are Pokemon to you?" Minnie looked down at Umby, heartfelt warmth between them. "Pokemon are the ones I'll go to when I feel like I can't go to anyone else, Best-Friends, maybe even a little more, Family." Minnie said truthfully from her heart.

"What about you?" I asked in return. Eve looked over at me. "Acquaintances at first, then you really get to know them and they turn into friends. You?" she replied. "I being a breeder, Pokemon are family." I said simply.

"That makes sense." Eve said with a small laugh. "Here's my number, just in case you want to have a battle, for fun." She said with that small shy smile handing a piece of paper to Minnie who took it graciously.

"It was nice to meet you Eve. Thank you." Minnie said politely. "You're welcome Minnie. The same goes for you." Eve returned. Eve grabbed her bag and disappeared in the forest.

"She was really cool!" Minnie said. "She's interesting that's for sure." I observed. "Come on, we better get going." I added jumping onto Archy. Minnie followed pursuit and we jogged toward Vermilion once more.

* * *

"NEXT!" We all shuffled forward. A younger boy tapped my shoulder from behind me. "Hey, you're that new guy, Char? Right?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" I asked in return. "Just wondering. We haven't had any new requirements ever since one of our best ran away."

"Really? What happened?" "Well our specialty Pokemon were stolen from us, and while there was all of that commotion trying to get them back she slipped out of the building." "Why are you sharing all of this with him? What if he decides to escape as well? You can never trust anyone nowadays." A girl said behind him.

"Oh calm down Opal, he's cool." He said. "Yeah sure he is…" Opal looked me up and down, evaluating me. A Minun came out of her long brown hair and did the same thing. I must of looked funny because she giggled.

"Hey! You're not flirting with my girl are you?!" A muscular looking man shouted behind her. "What! Oh no sir!" I rescued myself. A Plusle stood on his shoulders pointing at me angrily, "Plusle!" "Calm down Flash! He's just a new kid, he doesn't know anything…" Opal glanced at me.

"NEXT!" I turned around and shuffled forward again. We were all being moved to a training building but because I'm new I have to go through a whole different process before I can start training. I was close to the door that had an angry man talking grumpily to the Team Shadow member. Right next to that door was another man who looked more calm and patient.

After a couple more nexts I arrived at the door. "Name?" The man asked. "Char or Charlie." I told him. "Last name?" "Wolf." I answered. "Hm… I can't seem to find you. Go over there." He pointed toward the other man.

"Good luck Char. By the way, my name is Arthur, but you can call me Artie." The man in the door gave Artie a look and pointed him through. _He must be popular here_, I thought. I approached the other man, "Hello, Please fill out this application." He slid a piece of paper toward me. I filled it out easily and gave it back to him.

"Alright Char Wolf." He stepped back from the door and opened it all of the way. "Welcome to Team Shadow."

**I just had to add the Eeveelutions somewhere in there. I also had to inform you guys about Charlie "Char"**


	13. Assessments

"Hi, I'm Zoe. Put these on." I entered a pitch black room, light coming from the girl's clothes. She handed me glowing clothes as well. I took them and she pointed to a door behind me.

I closed the door and I heard her voice over a speaker in the room. "Those are your training clothes. There's a door behind you again that leads to the Team Shadow Assessment. Once you finish you will be transferred to the boys rooms where your clothes will be in you room. Good Luck."

_I hope they don't take my Pokémon._ I thought glancing at Houndour in his ball. "Be good." I told him and then opened the door.

Another dark room. "Welcome. I'm Trystan. I'm going to train you today." A bigger man with spiky brown hair and glowing blue clothes told me. "I can't train with the other kids?" I asked. "Not yet. You'll have to pass this to do that. Here take this." He handed me a glowing gun. "That's a ray gun, you'll use that to battle the virtual Pokémon that'll attack you. If the Pokémon get too close, the pain feels real." He winked at me and then sprinted forward.

"What?!" I shouted following him while watching out for Pokémon at the same time. "Don't worry. It may feel real but it's all virtual." "Oh great…" "You'll be fine Char. I've read a lot about you." Trystan slid to stop and I slid next to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You may not know it, but that Houndour of yours was once ours. It has a tracking device imbedded in its skin. That man stole that Houndour to abused it for information from us. We've been watching you ever since you found him."

"Wait seriously? That's how you guys knew about everything with Logan as well?" He shot a Charmeleon charging at him with amazing speeds.

"Yep, we could tell you never liked him. He always got under your skin, he always peer pressured you into doing things you didn't want to do, am I right?"

"Don't remind me…" I growled. I ran forward and turn sharply aiming toward a Spearow diving toward me. "Watch your six!" Trystan shouted. I turned and aimed, but I froze instantly. A huge Rhydon stood over me.

I remembered something that happened when I was little. Logan and I were heading towards the mountains, we reached the bottom and a Rhydon stood before us ready to knock our heads off. A green super-fast Pokémon saved us. That didn't happen here though.

The Rhydon hit me hard on the side and I went flying. "Ah!" "Wow, dude, you okay? What happened there?" Trystan ran over he clicked a button on his sleeve and everything turned quiet. "I remembered something from when I was little, Logan and I were attacked by one of those things." I huffed out.

"You good now?" Trystan was looking forward at something, a scowl on his face. "Yeah, I'll be fine." I told him standing up. "Good because we're finished here." "What? We practically just started." I said surprised. "I know, we'll continue later." He told me. He clicked a few times on his sleeve and the lights came on.

"There's a door over there. I'll see you later." He pointed over his shoulder to an open door on the other side of the room. I headed for it and he walked toward an open door to the right where another man stood, he looked really angry.

"What do you think you're doing?! Stopping an assessment so suddenly like that!" I heard him shout. "You guys knew about the moment with the Rhydon, didn't you?!" Trystan shouted back. The man scowled and walked away. I reached the other door and Zoe stood there.

"Come with me." She said simply. She didn't have the glowing clothes on anymore. She had black long straight hair and deep blue eyes. I followed her up some stairs and we came to a black steel door. "The boy's rooms." She said simply and opened the door. A paper airplane flew over her head and all the boys in the hallway froze.

"Get to your rooms!" She screamed at them. They all scrambled around and eventually entered their rooms. "It's two boy's a room. Don't be too surprised at who you're rooming with." She said with a smile as we walked all the way to the end of the hallway. She opened the door for me and I entered it, she closed it instantly.

"Char! No way! I finally get a roommate!" I looked over and sitting on a bed in the corner was Artie. _Nope. Not surprised at all._ I thought to myself. I walked over to the other bed in the corner and sitting there all clean and nicely folded was my clothes. A note sat on it.

_We got rid of the green shorts. Not acceptable._

_Instead you have black pants now._

_Team Shadow_

_PS. You have a watch now that tracks your every move and summons you to events within the base._

I undressed and put on my new clothes. My Pokeball's were underneath all of the clothes. "So how was it? Did you pass?" Artie asked. "I think so." I said uncertainly putting my Pokeball's on my belt. "Oh! Can I see your Pokémon? I'll show you mine." Artie asked.

"Okay." I said taking them off once more. I threw the balls in the air and all four of my Pokémon came out. "Hound! Squirtle! Pi-Pichu! Spearow!" "Wow! There cool! Alright. My turn!" Artie said excitedly. He threw six balls in the air and watched as they came out.

"Spinda… Teddiursa… Ledian! Delibird! Mareep! Magby…" "I received these four from Team Shadow." Artie said pointing to Teddiursa, Delibird, Mareep and Magby. "Really? They just give away Pokemon?"

"Yeah of course! They get so many that they just give 'em away to people that deserve them. I've been here for three years so of course I get these cool guys." Artie said petting Teddiursa. "Three years! Why?" I asked.

"Well. I was abandoned as a baby and the Pokemon School took me in I grew up around Pokemon and other orphan kids. When I turned five I was allowed to run around in the woods in the backyard and that's where I found these guys first ever base." He paused letting me soak it in.

"Back then they never locked their doors, so I sneaked in and stole some clothes for the kids at the Pokemon School. As I was about to leave they caught me, but instead of punishing me they let me go. A couple weeks later I came back with the tracking device they put on me, I was really angry. I felt disrespected and all that." He paused again this time to catch his breath.

"They said they liked my spunkiness and told me how I could become powerful if I joined there group. I thought about it for a while. I came back a year later with Spinda and said I would join there group." He finished.

"Wait, so… you joined when you were six? That's crazy!" "Actually that's about the age a lot of these people joined. There are some that have been here longer than me, but I was the first recruitment, ever!" He said proudly.

"Wow… what can you tell me about that recruitment that ran away?" I asked randomly. "Oh yeah!" Artie sat down on the floor and I joined him. We both returned our Pokemon.

"Her name was Melody. She specialized in music-type Pokemon, like Whismur and Jigglypuff. Her signature Pokemon is Chatot. All of her Pokemon know that move Sing which puts people and Pokemon to sleep. She was dangerous. Chatot also knew charm so all the boys fell for her." Artie was speed talking again.

"I guess she wasn't really a recruitment, I guess she was kidnapped because she got in the way." _Sort of like me…_ I thought. "When that little girl with the Umbreon came along and broke the cage she saw her chance to return to the life she lived before. The little girl helped her escape and then took all of our special Pokemon." He took a deep breath and then continued

"None know where Melody went after that, except her boyfriend…" Artie said with a sneaky smile. "She has a boyfriend? But I thought all the guys fell for her?" I asked. "There is one guy that looked past her Charm attack and saw the real her." "No way! What happened to him?" I asked intrigued now.

"It broke his heart when she ran away without even a second thought about him. He's the one of the people who do the assessments actually. And also if you ask him about her he'll say he's never heard of that name before. Which is a bunch of crap if you ask me." Artie leaned back with his arms crossed.

"Wait. Trystan? Trystan is her boyfriend?" I said shocked. "That's right! That man is tricky. He does he's research. He's one of our best, he's a Level 3 Team Shadow Member." "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're a Level 1 because you just arrived. You follow orders from all the levels, even level 2, which is me." He said smugly. "You're Level 2 even though you've been here for 3 years? How long has Trystan been here?"

"He's been here for two years. He's Level 3 because he's older, I should be Level 3 as well, but I'm only 9… That's why I'm Level 2. Level 3's can order around the Levels younger than them but take orders from the levels high." "How many levels are there?" I said starting to get dizzy from all of this information.

"There are six levels. Level 3's stay at the base and do missions in here, Level 4's get to do mission's outside of the base, Level 5's order around Level 3's and 4's in the base and outside. Level 6 is the big boss guy of the whole entire Team Shadow. The highest anyone gets to is 5 basically." Artie informed me with everything.

"Wow… I want to be Level 5 someday." "Really? I want to be Level 4 so I can do missions outside." Artie told me.

"Wait! Back to Trystan and Melody, you said he knows where Melody is?" I continued. "Oh yeah, that's right!" Before he could tell me anything my new watch started to beep. It read, Dinner Time.

"Dinner Time? Where's the cafeteria?" I asked Artie. He stood up and walked over to his desk. "Here take this." He gave me what looked like a hand drawn map. "That's my personal map. Don't lose it. All of the Level 1's eat right now. The foods actually pretty good." He said with a shrug. We said our goodbyes and then I made my way toward the cafeteria.


	14. Night Training Pt 1

**Here's the next chapter with Charlie/Char. Do you guys like the change or do you want me to switch back to Summer and Minnie soon? **

**I love all the views! 500! That's amazing!**

"Can I sit here?" I asked a group of three older boys sitting at a round table. "Sure. Go for it." One of them said. He was instantly glared down by the other two. I ate, not even glancing at them. "What's your name?" The same boy asked.

"Char." I said simply. "Char? Is that short for something?" A different one asked. "Yeah, Charlie." I told them. "Ahh…" They all said at the same time. A laugh escaped me at how alike the three of them were.

"What're your names?" I asked in return. "Tom, Bill, Tim" They said at almost the same time. So Bill was the one that told me I could sit, I think… it went back to silence and I finished eating. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed how split up it was. Girls were practically on one side and guys were on the other.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I said casually. "Of course!" I think Bill said again. "How long have you guys been Level 1's?" I think Tim was thinking about it but Tom responded, "We've been here for at least a month now, I think, the day's sort of blend together."

"Hm…" I scowled, deep in thought. _By that time Logan will have all 8 badges probably_. I thought. _I need to be Level 5 by then._

A tall black cloaked man with a long scar down his face appeared at the far side of the cafeteria. "Hello Level 1's! If Char is within this group could he please stand?" I was pretty sure I was the only Char so I stood up not knowing what to expect. "Perfect…" The man whispered menacingly.

He snapped his fingers and two broader men appeared next to him. "Seize him." He said simply and then turned and left. They walked toward me there arms outstretched. I froze finding it stupid to run and then they grabbed me by the arms and followed the scarred man.

They sat me down on a chair in front of his desk and then stood behind me. "Hello Char." The man said with an attempt at a smile. His scar stretched though and he looked like he was in pain. _This man must never smile, at all._ I thought. "What am I doing here?" I asked fearfully.

"Unfortunately you never finished your assessment. But no worries. You don't need too. I'm going to put you up to Level 2 right away." He said cheerfully. "What? Really?" "That's right. You are going to do some night training with Trystan tonight, just to make sure you are really ready. Now then, take him back to his room so he can get ready." He ordered the two men behind me.

I stood up and followed one of them while the other followed. _Why is there such high security? Are they afraid I'll run away or something? _I thought looking behind me at the taller man_. I bet that scarred man is a Level 5 and these guys must be Level 4's. I'm a level 2! Artie is going to be so happy._ We finally made it to the black steel door and I walked into the boy's hallway.

"Hey Artie? Guess what?" Artie was on his bed reading. He looked up at me, "What?" He put down his book and sat up. "I'm a Level 2!" "What?! Already? That's crazy!" He was standing walking around in circles excitedly.

"I know right! I have to do night training though tonight with Trystan." I added. "Night training? Oh man Char. That's super dangerous. You're going to be training in the mountains, at night. That's what night training is." Artie said gravely.

"The mountains?" I sat down my joy for training vanished. _The Rhydon…_ I thought remembering the talk Trystan had with that man.

"Wow man… you turned an ugly shade of grey. Are you okay?" Artie asked walking over. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I stood up and thought about my situation. Before I could do anything my watch beeped, it read, to the Assessment room. "Good luck man. You're going to need it." Artie patted me on the back as I opened the door and left.

I made it to the Assessment room fine, but I was contemplating on if I should open the door or not. Eventually I bucked up the courage and twisted the knob.

"I was wondering when you were going to open that door. You stood there for like five minutes." Trystan said. "I uh…" "Let me guess. Someone told you what night training is." He said simply, not making eye contact with me.

We stood in a smaller version of what the assessment room was. "Come on. We don't have that much time." He grabbed a bag next to him and swung it over across his chest. He then walked past me and through the door I just came in. I was forced to follow him down a long corridor and a couple floors of stairs.

We came to a door and he stopped and looked at me. "Give me that." He pointed to my watch and I took it off and handed it over. He took it and put it on a hook next to the door. "They don't need to listen in on our training." He said simply. I noticed he didn't have one on either.

He pushed the door open and I followed him. Instantly we were plunged into darkness and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. Unlike everyone else, I'm not used to the shadows yet. I felt someone grab my arm and push me forward.

I felt something be put on my head and then everything turned green and I could see Trystan's face. "Can you see me?" He asked tapping the lenses. "Yeah." "Good. Let's go." He turned around and walked forward. That's when I noticed what I thought was a Pokemon walking next to him, it looked like a tree. I grabbed a Pokeball off my belt and looked at it, it was Houndour, the one I wanted.

I took him out but then thought, He has a tracking device on him. I didn't have any time to do anything about it right now so I ran after Trystan. Once I caught up to him we were at the bottom of the mountain. "Gosh darn it." He said simply and walked over to my Houndour.

"It's about time you were free my friend." Trystan knelt down and rubbed his hand through Houndour's fur and found the chip almost immediately. He flicked it into the trees and then signaled for me to follow him. He trudged up the mountain easily but I was lagging behind. _I saw him freeze up ahead. He must be waiting for me. I'm not doing that great of a job._ I thought running to catch up.

I found out if wasn't me he was waiting for he was listening to something. "Do you hear that?" He asked. _Jiiiggilypuuufff, jiigguhlypuff…_ "What is that?" I asked.

"Jigglypuff." Trystan said simply, a huge smile on his face_. 'Her name is Melody. She specialized in music-type, like Whismur and Jigglypuff.'_ I remembered Artie informing me. _She's here_ I thought wondering if Melody and him somehow planned this.

I wonder if we're going to actually train or if this is just going to be a reunion. Trystan was well ahead of me again. I could feel the sweat soak my clothes as I struggled to keep going_. I'm going to be stronger after this,_ I glanced down at Houndour as he struggled as well, _and so are my Pokemon_. A smile gripped my face and my feet felt lighter as I felt an energy boost through me.

Trystan looked over his shoulder down at me. His eyes became wide with shock. "What?" I asked looking over my shoulder as well.

I fell over, exhausted, a wild Machamp stood over me, all four of its arms in the air. "Stay down!" I heard Trystan shout behind me. A colorful beam flew over my head and hit the Machamp hard. It rolled down the mountain with ease.

"Are you alright?" Trystan ran down and knelt down next to me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said sitting up. A Girafarig stood next to Trystan looking down at me worriedly. "Here take a couple gulps." Trystan handed me a mug in the side of his bag. I took one gulp and spat it out, "Ugh… coffee?"

"Trust me. We're going to be here all night, you need it right now if you want to make it through the night." I gave him a look and then looked at the cup. With a disgusted look on my face I took two more gulps and then stood up. He returned his Girafarig and then turned toward the top of the mountain. We could see trees and grass now, we were close.

"The next wild one is yours." He said with a wink over his shoulder and then kept on going up. _Oh great_ I thought with a heavy sigh and followed waiting for the coffee to kick in.

**Leave a review on what I should do. Summer and Minnie? Or more Char/Charlie?**


	15. Night Training Pt 2

**A longer chapter, just got carried away. :) Hope you enjoy!**

"Grab my hand." Trystan told me. He was kneeling in the grass hanging over the edge, his hand extended toward me. I grabbed it and he easily lifted me up, Houndour was in his Pokeball so he could be lifted too.

I turned around and looked out over the forest. It looked amazing, the view was great. _No wonder Melody lives up here._ I thought. The coffee kicked in a long time ago and I was rearing for some real training.

"Alright. To get some wild Pokemon out here we need to make a little noise." Trystan said tactfully. "What? We don't want too many." I said worriedly.

"Only the gullible ones will come. Once they entered the clearing make a move to surprise them. The attack of surprise works better then brute force at times." Trystan brought out his Jolteon. "Thunderbolt, straight up." He told him.

"JOOOLLLTT!" He screeched as a powerful thunder bolt lit up the sky. "Are all of your Pokemon this strong?" I asked watching him put Jolteon back in his Pokeball.

"No actually. My water-type Pokemon doesn't have enough room in the small rivers around the forest to train." Trystan said simply. "Not enough room? Is it a Gyarados?" "Ha. No, a Gyarados is not my type. I go for more elegant Pokemon. Like Milotic" He told me the name of the Pokemon but I had no clue what it looked like.

"I'll have to show you sometime, maybe when we do swimming training." He added. _Swimming training? I don't know how to swim…_ I thought gravely. We started to hear rumbling as Pokemon started to answer our call.

"Take out all of your Pokemon and order them beforehand." Trystan told me, doing the same with some of his Pokemon. He took out the three Pokemon I've already seen, the tree one, Girafarig, and Jolteon. I took out all of my Pokemon and evaluated them. Houndour looked fierce and prepared, Squirtle looked the same, Spearow looked deadly, but Chester… he actually looked scared.

I knelt down in front of him and he ran over and hugged my shin. "Chester. We're going to train. The Pokemon you're going to battle are going to be big and powerful. That doesn't matter though. I believe you can beat them! You're strong!" I told him. He stood back and flexed his arms, showing off his mini muscles, "Pichuuu!" I laughed, "Exactly."

"Chester, you're going to use thunder shock, not yet though, when I say, alright? You can do it." He nodded at me, determined.

"Houndour you're going to use bite, Squirtle you're going to use water gun, Spearow you're going to use peck." All four of them nodded toward me and then stood before me, awaiting orders.

A rustling came from the bushes in front of us, they were pushed aside easily as a Rhydon walked through, not just any Rhydon, that one Rhydon from years ago. "Attack!" I shouted not even waiting for it to notice me.

Trystan's Pokemon were faster as they attacked first but Houndour was right next to them as he attacked as well. Pichu was the last one but I saw something that changed the whole thing as he started to glow, he started to move faster and grow. "PIIIIIIKAAACHUUUUUU!" A bright and powerful thunderbolt, even better than Jolteon's, hit Rhydon, an instant knockout.

There was a mega tremor through the mountain as Rhydon fell onto his side. Trystan and I fell over clumsily looking up at the knocked out Rhydon and an evolved Pikachu before it looking over at me.

"Pikachu!" He said happily running over to me. "Chester! No way!" I picked him up and spun him around in a hug. "Pika Pi!" Chester said burying his face in my shirt. "Nice job Char. That was impressive, I have to say that was the first time I've seen that happen. A Rhydon get defeated like that I mean." Trystan told me standing up with help from the tree Pokemon.

I returned Squirtle and Spearow and put Pikachu on my shoulders like I've seen other trainers do. "Those are some great Pokemon you have there." Trystan walked over and petted Chester. "Thanks. I uh- received Chester from a breeder." I said uncomfortably.

"Nice. I got this guy from a breeder as well when I was younger." Trystan said patting the tree looking Pokemon on the head. "Sudowoodo!" The Pokemon said happily. "Sudowoodo? I've never heard of that." I said curiously.

"Yeah, he's sort of unique." Trystan said scratching his head uncertainly. "We should keep going. Our time is running out." Trystan took out another Pokemon that I've never seen before, it looked almost human like, and its arms were like swords cutting through the dense leaves of the mountainous forest.

"What Pokemon is that?" I asked running to catch up. "This is Gallade. A physic and fighting type. He's called the blade Pokemon." Trystan told me as Gallade slashed away. "Wow, that's so cool." Gallade was in front, Trystan behind him, Houndour in front of me, and Chester on my shoulders.

We entered another clearing, we stayed quiet though. Sitting before us were a couple families of Clefairy and Cleffa, the ruler of the pack stood in the middle singing a lullaby, Clefable. Trystan turned and signaled for me to go back. I felt a tug at my shirt and I stopped.

"You never want to attack innocent Pokemon like that unless you want to capture or they attack you." Trystan instructed. I nodded in understanding and he ordered Gallade to go around. We appeared in another clearing that had entered into a cave.

"Haha! Wonderful." Trystan said entering happily and returning Gallade. I took a deep breath and followed, a little more cautiously though. "Are you sure this is safe?" Trystan stopped a little ways ahead, it looked like he was listening again. "Do you hear that?" He asked.

"No…?" I said walking over and looking around the cave. "Come here." Trystan said. I sped walked over and that's when I heard it. _"What are you doing here? Get out of my cave."_ I sounded like a child. "It must be a Pokemon using telepathy." Trystan said.

"What are you doing?!" Trystan ran forward down the cave, fearless. _"I said… STAY OUT!"_ "Ahh…" I clenched my ears as they started to ring from the scream, Trystan was doing the same. My vision started to blur but I saw Trystan get up unsteadily and look over his shoulder at me. He waved his arm clumsily and somehow I was able to stand and push to him.

"Stay strong…" Trystan whispered clenching my shoulder. I nodded and together we made our way to the back of the cave. _"STAY AWAY! Don't come any closer!"_ As we were coming closer and closer I could make it out to be a little boys.

_What kind of Pokemon would be hiding in a cave?_ I thought thinking of the many different reasons it would be doing this. I could see Trystan sweating with all the strain that was being put on his mind. Houndour and Chester were squirming restlessly.

_I'm the only one who has the mind to do this._ I thought. Trystan was getting heavy on my shoulder. I lifted him slowly and made him lean on the wall. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me.

"Go for it kid…" He said and then slid down onto the cave floor. I set down a knocked out Chester on his lap and started to run toward the back of the cave. I could feel the waves of physic energy being thrown at me. _"Stop what you're doing."_ The Pokemon told me, I could tell it was getting weaker with each wave.

"_I can't. You must be in trouble to be doing this."_ I thought, hoping he heard me._ "Go away. I don't need help."_ He replied. I turned a corner and laying there in the dark was a Pokemon I've never seen before. I could clearly tell it was badly injured and terrified as I approached it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told him kneeling down with my hand outstretched. I took out my Pokedex that I had secretly with me the whole time, a reminder of the good people still in my life. "Meditite the meditation Pokemon. It meditates to renew its mental energy. Known to only eat a single berry a day." Dex told me.

"You're hurt. Let me take care of you." I reached forward slowly. He slapped my hand and it turned bright red instantly. "Ah!" I brought my hand back quickly and looked down at Dex, Physic and Fighting type, I red. "Great…" I exhaled.

"Were you abandoned?" I asked. He glared at me dangerously. "Beaten even?" I noticed the big black bruises about the size of a man's fist. _"Stop!"_ He screamed in my mind. His eyes sealed shut. "I would never hurt a Pokemon. I promise, I can take care of you, I can make you strong once you're healed. Really strong." I drilled into his head.

He looked up at me a tear in his eye. "Save me…" He begged slouching over with defeat. I picked him up gently and hugged him close, keeping him safe. I then ran back toward Trystan keeping him close to my chest the whole time.

I approached a sleeping Trystan, "Trystan. Trystan!" I walked closer and pushed him gently with my foot. "Wuh?" He rolled over. "Come on. We need to go. This Pokemon is injured." I told him plainly. He got up and rubbed his head.

"No we can't go back yet. I know where we can heal him up here." He took out what looked like a Pokegear. "Hey, where are you?" He said looking at it. "I can't say, how would I now if they're not tracking that thing." Trystan investigated the Pokegear more closely.

"I highly doubt it. This is my personal one, not the one they gave me. I left that in my room." "Fine. I'll trust you. I'm in my tree house. If you go straight now you should be able to reach one of the undercover tunnels. It's a clearing and in the middle is a hidden door. You should find the latch buried in the ground. I'll meet you under it and bring you to my house. I can't wait to see you…" she said after an uncomfortable pause.

My face turned red after sort of listening in on their conversation. Trystan looked over his shoulder at me. He winked and then replied. "Same goes for you sweetie. See you soon." "Love you." She said simply. "Love you too." Trystan replied softly.

"I knew it." I said plainly. We walked out of the cave and in the direction she told me. Meditite slept in my arms soundly. "What do you mean?"" Trystan asked as Gallade started to slash once more in front of us. "I knew this wasn't all about training, ever since Artie told me about you-" I cut myself off right away.

"Arthur? That know-it-all? What did he tell you?" Trystan stopped and turned toward me. "Um… well, he told me you had a girlfriend that ran away about a year ago and no one knows where she went except you because you must still talk to her."

"Okay Char. I haven't seen her for a year. When you came along I saw my chance and suggested night training with you, alone. Usually it's a group of three or four. It worked because I'm such a high ranked Level 3 and after this you'll be a high ranked Level 2. So yes, this isn't all about training, it's about a little more." Trystan turned back and a silence fell on us both as we moved forward without another word.

We eventually reached an open clearing. Trystan instantly started to rub the ground looking for the latch and he found it and pulled. I could see the strain on his face as the ground started to rip open with the assistants of his strength. The door finally flew open and dirt rained down into the hole.

"Sorry. I haven't used it in a while." "Oh…Melody… it doesn't matter." Trystan said his voice cracking and tears streaming. He jumped down into the depths of the hole, once again, fearless.


	16. Char's Story

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. Enjoy!**

I heard kissing and muffled talking from within but I didn't want to show my face, not just yet anyway. I don't think he told her about me so I didn't want her to freak out. I sat in the grass and waited. Chester sat in my lap staring at Meditite and Houndour sat next to me doing the same.

"What should his nickname be guys?" I asked raking off names through my head that would suite this young physic Pokemon. "It should have something to do with meditating." I thought to myself. I sat there for a while, thinking of nothing.

I sighed in defeat, names flying out of my head. "Oh well. Meditite is just fine." I said happily. Meditite was really young. It probably hatched and then used for something, he must have not done it well and received a beating in response. _That's so awful…_ I thought looking at the square black hole, and how Trystan still hasn't come out of it yet.

They were still talking faintly about random things. "Boing!" I heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder but didn't see anything. I set Meditite down in front of Houndour. "Watch him. I'll be back. Come on Chester." Chester jumped onto my shoulders and we walked into the brush. "Boing!" I heard again to my right. I headed that way looking around for any sign of a Pokemon.

"Snap!" I spun around and standing there was a Pokemon that looked like a pig. "What are you?" I asked taking out my Pokedex.

"Grumpig, the Manipulate Pokémon. Grumpig is the evolved form of Spoink. Using its dark pearl to magnify physic waves, it is able to manipulate its opponents easily."

After listening to that I slowly backed away. Grumpig looked angry as I did this and the same beam that saved me earlier was coming toward me this time. I dodged that one and ran. More beams were sent my way but surprisingly I dodged them.

"Chester. Thunderbolt." I said hoping that would buy me time to make it back to Trystan. I looked over my shoulder at Chester thunder bolting the Grumpig and turned back, stopping in my tracks. Three smaller versions of the Grumpig were bouncing in front of me.

"Ha… you guys must be Spoink…" I said nervously back away from them. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into a big bush, "Go Breloom!" I heard Trystan's voice in front of me. Chester appeared from the other side of the bush and jumped into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I spun around and standing there was Melody. She was a lot prettier than I expected and I blushed. "Um-yeah, I'm fine." "Aw, what about this little guy?" Melody picked up Chester out of my arms and held him up.

"Uh, his name is Chester." I informed her. "Chester huh? What a cute name." "Pi-Pika-Pi!" Chester said starting to squirm in her hands. "Oh alright." Melody said simply handing him back over to me. He jumped onto my shoulders once more.

Trystan's head appeared from the other side of the bush, "We should probably go before others come." "Okay, follow me." Melody turned and made her way back to the secret tunnel. "Houndour!" Houndour came up to me happily seeing I was okay. Meditite was still sleeping soundly.

Melody picked him up and he woke up. "Meditite!" He screamed and then jumped out of her arms. He couldn't really get back up, but he managed to crawl toward me. "Wow! It's alright." I said running over and picking him up.

"_What's wrong?"_ I asked through thought. Trystan and Melody looked at him but shrugged it off and jumped into the hole. I followed glad they can't hear our conversation. _"Why was she holding me and not you?"_ He asked in return.

"_She's the one that's going to heal you. I understand you have trust issues but I swear you can trust these two."_ I told him. I saw Melody open a door up ahead and enter it, Trystan right behind her, and leave it open for me.

I entered and looked around. We entered through a hidden door in the living room, once it was closed you could really not tell it was there. "Come with me Char. I'll take you to the healing room." Melody said walking up the stairs.

A bird flew over and sat on her shoulder, "Chatot!" It said. Trystan sat on the coach and turned on the TV. I followed Melody up the stairs and into a colorful room. There is an examination table in the middle and a bunch of machines all around it. One I recognized as a healing machine that Nurse Joy's used at Pokemon Center's.

I set Meditite down on the table and stepped back. _"Don't worry. She's here to help."_ He never replied but I looked down at Houndour. This was almost exactly how it was when I found him in the forest eight years ago.

"So Char, care to tell me the stories they told you back at the base?" She asked walking over to Meditite with a couple tools. "Of course." I said watching her approach Meditite cautiously. She put her hand on his head gently and rubbed it to show she meant no harm. I saw Meditite relax after that and I smiled to myself.

"I don't know if you know this guy, I guess everyone does but his name is Arthur." I started. "Ah yes, the very first recruitment, apparently…" Melody said with a laugh. "Is he any good? At battling I mean, because I know he's only nine." I asked curiously.

"Oh yes he's good, really good. But he's also smart, too smart. That's mainly why people don't like, he's good at battling, and he's smart, as the main man said he's a perfect trainer." Melody said examining Meditite's bruises.

"But that's impossible. There's no such thing as a perfect trainer." I explained. She looked up at me, "Exactly." And then went back to her examining. We sat in silence for a while me thinking to myself about Artie.

"Char… why did you join Team Shadow?" She asked sincerely. I sighed, not knowing if I wanted to explain yet. I haven't said anything to anyone yet. She looked up at me, putting down her tools. "You can tell me, I won't even tell Trystan if you want." She explained.

"Okay…" I exhaled. "My…friend… and I were leaving Cerulean City heading into the next forest." Melody signaled for me to sit in some chairs behind the table. Meditite crossed his legs and started to meditate.

"At first I thought it was just a shadow, but then a man grabbed my arm. I cried out in fear and-and my friend… took out one of his Pokemon." "Does your friend have a name?" Melody asked. I shook my head, not wanting to say his name.

"Char… you need to get this off your chest." Melody explained reaching over and clutching my shoulder reassuringly. "Uh-uh, Logan. Logan took out his Beedrill to save me. But, two more shadows jumped out of the brush and they had Houndooms in front of them." I paused remembering the scene like it was yesterday.

"One of them leaped and brought his Beedrill down, knocking it out instantly. The other one ran at Logan. Logan couldn't do anything, the Houndoom rammed its horns into him, and he crashed into a tree, hard. He-he was knocked out as well." I chocked out. I looked up at Melody and she nodded for me to keep going.

"The whole time this was happening, the man had his arms around my neck and a hand over my mouth. He kept on whispering in my ear, 'Look at that weakling. Do you really want to travel with him? We can make you stronger. He never liked you anyway, he always used you, and then he shoved you down so he could rise up. You don't need him.'" I paused waiting to hear what Melody would say, but she didn't say anything, her face said it all.

She looked like she wanted to say, I know how you feel. "I realized. They were right. He did use me, he's always used me. He took my Pokemon without asking and left me to clean up so he could go battle for a badge. He apologized but it was like he just shrugged it off, 'yeah sorry.' He said. Who does that?" I asked confused a little.

"I fought out of the man's arms and told him, tears running down my face that they were right and they took me away. First they tied Logan to a tree, the same tree that knocked him out, along with his Beedrill. We walked away and one of them drove me to the base where I sat for hours, I think they thought I was unstable or something." I finished looking up at Melody.

"I honestly have nothing to say to this. You've been through a lot. Thank you for telling me your story." Melody explained standing. "Of course. It actually felt pretty nice, like I'm letting go of the past."

_I can finally move on…_


End file.
